


Forced Landing

by Desmonty



Series: Forced Landing [1]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: ABO, Alpha!Tyrant, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Hurt/Comfort, Imprisonment, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, No virus Outbreak, Omega!Leon S Kennedy, Original Character(s)-supporting role - Freeform, Other, Racoon city is Not destroyed, Rape/Non-con Elements, 囚禁, 强迫性行为, 微斯德哥尔摩, 相互救赎
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:22:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 39,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23229319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desmonty/pseuds/Desmonty
Summary: 一个寻常无趣的任务让Leon陷入了从未想象过的噩梦当中，日复一日，他被怪物侵犯占有。他痛恨这些将普通人当作可消耗的实验品的人，却无法憎恨那个侵占了他的怪物。他知道在它心底的某一处，仍存在着属于人类的感情。
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Mr. X | Tyrant T-00, Leon S. Kennedy/Tyrant
Series: Forced Landing [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1806955
Comments: 17
Kudos: 164





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 我就是想写个彼此治愈，相互救赎的故事  
> 背景设定：浣熊市还未未沦陷，浣熊市的保护伞分部地下研究所在威廉的主导下主要研究G病毒，但由于要与其他分部及时竞争，所以有一个团队被分配去研究如何改进T-103型的暴君。研究人员发现Omega能减弱T病毒对智力发育的影响，使拥有Alpha基因的暴君拥有更高的智力，甚至能进行独立思考，完成对其他BOW（生物武器）来说难以完成的复杂任务。  
> 为了让暴君变得更出色，研究人员在浣熊市内绑架Omega做实验，但由于这些Omega与暴君的适配度并不高，不能激活暴君的Alpha基因，所以一直没有进展。  
> 直到有一天，菜鸟警探Leon在搜寻Omega失踪案的线索时误入地下研究所，被伞公司的人抓了起来。研究人员发现他与暴君的适配度极高，因此就给他注射药剂强制他发情，让暴君标记他占有他。  
> Leon被关在牢房里日复一日接受怪物的占有，研究人员甚至想让他怀上暴君的孩子，借此得到更加完美的后代。  
> 暴君在Leon的影响下逐渐恢复理性，被病毒抑制发展的智力也逐渐恢复，它开始学会独立思考，对Leon的感情也从纯粹的兽欲本能转化为更深层次的情欲。研究人员视它为武器，频繁残酷的实验只为从它身上得到冰冷的数据，只有Leon会给它讲述“外面”的事，给予它拥抱与温暖。

他在燃烧。

被药物强制引发的热潮在Leon的腹中翻涌，他痛苦又渴望地蜷缩起身体，手指紧揪身下的床单，试图抵抗那自小腹向上涌动，随不断升温的血液冲刷过心口，最后炙烤着大脑的情欲焰火。黏湿温热的液体一股股地从他体内流出，臀间和大腿内侧被浸得湿滑，勃起的阴茎也硬的发疼，仅仅依靠磨蹭床单显然不足以抚慰他体内噬人的空虚与渴望。

“关上门，把它放出来。”恍惚间，Leon看见那扇沉重的钢制牢门在一个身着白大褂的人的命令下被彻底关闭，夺走这昏暗空间中最后一抹光亮。

直到现在，Leon也不明白事情究竟是怎么发展到这一步的，在这一切噩梦发生之前，他明明只是在做着每个新人都做过的繁琐任务——巡逻、保护现场、询问可能的目击者、追查线索。接连数起Omega失踪案发生后，他遵循命令和搭档一起负责艾玛街一带的巡逻，几个小时前，他还只是和往常一样工作，追寻武器店老板提供的线索只身进入下水道搜查。然而，正当他想返回警局向警长Marvin报告发现的异状时，几个不知从哪突然冒出来的武装人员袭击了他，将他押进一个似乎是实验室的地方。

他被反剪双手摁在地上，一个穿着白大褂，似乎是科研人员的人强行抽走了他的血液，并将装有血液的收集瓶放进一个怪模怪样的机器中。

“很好，他的适配度很高！”那人神情激动地推开电脑，朝其他人点了点头，然后，她站起身，挑出一根注满未知液体的注射器走到Leon面前，无视Omega的挣扎，拽着他的头发迫使他暴露出后颈的Omega腺体。

冰冷的针头刺进他的腺体中，注射器的芯杆推挤着未知的液体缓缓注入。

随即，冰冷的液体化为热流沿着脊椎烧遍全身，引出灼热的欲望热潮将Leon吞噬。

Leon躺在黑暗中，视觉的短暂缺失使其他感官更加敏锐。他能听见充血的心脏在胸腔间砰砰地急速跳动，布料相互摩擦着窸窸窣窣，呼吸及喘息声在昏暗寂静的环境中愈发明显，就如同耳边贴着两块不停摩擦作响的粗糙石块。在药物和热潮的双重影响下变得极度敏感的身体经不起一丝挑逗，哪怕是柔软的布料都能磨得他既空虚又疼痛，Leon夹紧双腿，情液却依旧不断从体内深处流出，浸湿了他的裤子及身下轻薄的床单。

这群该死的混蛋，他们到底对我做了什么，为什么我会发情，Leon狠掐掌心，试图让自己保持清醒，是他们绑架了那些失踪的Omega？

回应他的是机械轴运转摩擦时发出的噪音，在一片黑暗中，似乎有什么东西被打开了。寡淡的空气猝然被似是混着皮革与鲜血的辛辣灌满，不断呛进Leon的鼻腔，这股辛辣让他腹中的热潮与欲火愈发滚烫，Omega低吟着，空虚得发疼的身体不自觉的磨蹭起床单，如同烘烤过的咖啡豆一般酸涩甜香的Omega信息素也愈发浓郁，四溢着融进辛辣之中。

突如其来的沉重脚步声将寂静踏碎，也让Leon混沌的大脑恢复些许清明——他这才意识到这股辛辣气味属于一个陌生的Alpha。

Leon立刻减缓呼吸避免过多地吸入Alpha信息素，并一把抓起床上的枕头捂住自己的后颈，试图用这样的方法阻延Omega信息素的肆意弥散，防止他和这个陌生的Alpha在信息素的影响下作出什么不可挽回的事。任谁都知道把一个Alpha和一个正处于发情期的Omega关在一起会发生什么，而这后果绝不是他能承受的。Leon本想先下手为强，将这个不知从哪来的Alpha打晕，可扑面而来的极具压迫感的Alpha信息素却让他本能地不敢轻举妄动，只好背靠着冰冷的墙面，退无可退。

“你是谁？”Leon沉声发问，试图让自己听上去没那么虚弱。

陌生的Alpha没有回答，整间牢房仅有越来越近的脚步声和Leon自己的声音在回荡。

“嘿，听我说！”Leon用力咬了下舌尖，热潮撕扯着他的腹腔逼出深刻在Omega天性中对Alpha的强烈渴望，他的理智也在欲望边缘摇摇欲坠，“停下，别再靠近了，我不知道那群混蛋对你做了什么，但你必须冷静下来！相信我，我是一名警察，我会救你出去的！”

话音未落，Leon就被握住脚踝猛地拽倒在床上，后脑也狠狠撞在不算柔软的床垫上。原本就不算坚定的理智清醒被撞得一阵模糊，Leon粗喘着单手撑起身体，睁开眼恼火地望向将他拽倒的混蛋——Alpha的皮肤是青灰色的，如同一块长满青苔的粗糙岩块，和人类相似的脸上满是奇怪的皱褶纹路，眼眸中央原本应该是漆黑的瞳仁间有一小圈白纹，看起来怪异非常。它审视着Leon，如同野兽在进食前检查被自己摁在爪下的猎物是否合口一般。

他不是人类，危机感随即在Leon的脑海中爆出刺耳的警报，反应过来的Omega猛地一脚踹向Alpha怪物的胸口，丢开枕头，手脚并用地试图和怪物拉开距离。

怪物低吼着顺势抓住Leon踢向它的腿并将他重新拽了回来，并俯身将Omega压在身下，它抓握着他的大腿向两侧推开，然后随手一扯撕碎Omega臀间湿透的布料，将润满黏湿情液的臀肉和臀缝间饥渴开合着的淡色穴口暴露在它眼前。

Tyrant单手摁住不停挣扎的Leon，低头埋首在Omega颈间嗅了嗅，满意于它所闻到的气味——从它最初闻到这个Omega的味道的那一刻起，Tyrant就知道，这个Omega生来就是它的所有物，他是属于它的。无名的火焰灼烤着它冰冷的血液，被压抑的Alpha本能也逐渐苏醒，将长期灌入大脑中的服从指令撕开一个破洞。Tyrant不耐烦地捏着Omega的两瓣臀肉向外拉扯，将黏满情液的湿润穴口暴露在微凉的空气中，它用食指顶开湿漉漉的穴口，插进湿滑的甬道中随意搅了搅。

被怪物抚摸玩弄身体内部的羞耻让Leon挣扎得更加厉害，他绝望地推拒斥骂着压在他身上的Alpha，扭动身体试图躲开进一步的侵犯。

然而他的反抗并没有起到任何作用，只是进一步激怒了被本能支配着的怪物，没有任何预警，Alpha一举贯穿了他。

撕裂般的痛楚在Leon的尾椎骨间炸开，他痛苦地皱着眉喘息，手指用力得几乎揪破了身下的床单。尽管他已经很湿了，可要容纳那根不属于人类尺寸的阴茎对Leon来说依旧有些困难。他艰难地呼吸着，被Alpha抓着腰逼迫他抬高臀部，一点点吞进Alpha过于粗壮的阴茎。

“不……不，我做不到的，求你了”Leon哀求道，但Omega的天性却让他的身体违背自身的意愿，乖顺地吞吃着Alpha的阴茎，接纳阴茎的侵犯与扩张。最终，Alpha近三分之二的阴茎都操了进去。

粗壮的阴茎深插在Leon体内，顶开收缩的内壁将甬道撑得满满的，阴茎头部也紧紧抵住极度敏感的生殖腔腔口，他的小腹甚至因此被撑出一丝凸起的弧度，隐隐能从中看出阴茎的形状。愈发甜腻的Omega信息素让Tyrant变得更加急躁，不等Leon完全适应初次被阴茎插入的胀痛和麻痒，它就动了起来。阴茎撑开被情液泡得湿滑温软的甬道，狠狠擦过前列腺，又快又狠地撞击着尚未完全开启的生殖腔腔口，与此同时，Tyrant低头舔咬Leon的脖颈，在上面留下数个深深浅浅的牙印，它将Leon的喉结含进嘴中轻轻啃咬，随后沿着颈部的线条一路下滑。胸膛上不同于Omega柔软皮肤的粗糙布料让Alpha不满地停了下来，它顿了顿，随即将碍眼的布料全部撕成碎片。

失去了布料遮掩的上半身彻底暴露在Alpha眼前，浅色胸膛上的两处凸起格外显眼，Tyrant一手搂住Leon的腰将他拉得更近，低头含住左侧硬挺的乳头舔咬吮吸，另一只手则握住右侧手感极佳的胸肌，粗糙冰冷的手掌擦过敏感的肌肤，将乳肉抓握在手中揉捏。

Alpha又重又快却毫无章法的抽插操得Leon又痛又爽，他低吟啜泣几声，酥麻的快感混着被撑开的酸痛撕碎了他的理智，将他扯入肉欲深渊。他本应竭力抵抗怪物对他的侵犯，可现在的他却在愈发滚烫的情欲中渴望着更多——他想被操得更深，想要Alpha用那双该死的冰凉的手抚摸他燃烧着的身体，想要Alpha用精液灌满他的腹腔，将他从情欲热焰中解救出来。

生殖腔腔口被阴茎撞得酸麻不已，一股股温热湿滑的液体自深处不断涌出，淅淅沥沥地淋在阴茎头部。一声低低的咆哮自Tyrant的咽喉中溢出，没能被阴茎堵住的液体一路下滑着流出穴口，在肉体的碰撞间被拍打成白沫黏在交合处，异常情色。Leon越来越湿，胸前与身后两处快感让他的身体愈发酸软，最终，生殖腔腔口被诱哄着微微开启，然后被迫深深含进Alpha阴茎的冠状头部。

最隐秘一处被破开的疼痛、羞耻、舒爽一瞬间如同焰火一般在Leon混沌的大脑中炸开，他哀鸣着绷紧了身体，脚趾蜷缩着，床单几乎被他修剪整齐的指甲抓破——他被操得高潮了，第一次。

“不……”Leon抽噎着低声呢喃。

这时，Tyrant彻底侵入了Omega的体内，它的阴茎整根深插入生殖腔内，侵犯那处将为它孕育后代的神圣之所，被相比于后穴甬道来说更为厚实紧致的腔璧在高潮的韵律中抽搐着吮吸。Alpha以一种冷酷的姿态操着他身下的Omega，它始终维持着同样的速度和力道摆动胯部，操开湿软的甬道，残忍地碾压研磨极度敏感的腔肉，将Omega自身分泌的温热透明液体堵在腔内，阴茎在插入时将Leon的肚子顶得微微鼓起，退出一些后又恢复原先的平坦。

Leon被操得失了神，嗓子也叫哑了，只能像个婊子一样哼出断断续续的呻吟和抽噎，他的右手仍抓着身下的床单，手指随着Alpha的每次挺近反射性地揪住床单，左手则虚搭在腹部，描摹着腹部被顶出的弧度。他高潮了很多次，暂时硬不起来的阴茎只能流出稀薄的液体，他的屁股被撞得一片通红，哪怕是最轻柔的抚摸也只能带来无法忍受的刺疼酸痒。紧窄的生殖腔在Tyrant长时间的操干下逐渐变得柔软，高热的腔肉柔顺地吮吸推挤着阴茎，不断涌出的情液滑过茎身，让Alpha仿佛置身于温水的爱抚之中。

Tyrant的呼吸变得沉重起来，腰胯挺动的速度也越来越快，它低头抵在Leon的颈侧轻嗅，享受着酸涩醇香的信息素滑入鼻腔的美好感受，舔过Omega的脖颈，粗糙的舌尖磨蹭着那层薄嫩脆弱的皮肤，最后来到了后颈那处肿胀发热的腺体。

“别碰那里！”对被怪物标记的恐惧让Omega忽然爆发出巨大的力量，他双手撑在床垫上借力，挣扎着试图逃离，却被愤怒的Alpha拽着腰拉了回来，似乎比原先胀得更粗的阴茎再次狠狠操进生殖腔内，不断鼓胀的冠状头部抵住柔嫩的腔肉抽插研磨，“求你了，不……别标记我……”

Alpha无视了他的哀求哭泣，只是提着Leon的腰将他的屁股摁在它的阴茎上，好让阴茎进的更深。Alpha的阴茎结渐渐胀大，已经被阴茎彻底扩张的软湿甬道因此被进一步撑开，茎身紧贴着被撑到极限的柔软肠壁，将其彻底填满，哪怕只是轻轻扯动都能引起剧烈的疼痛，同时，它一口咬住Omega裸露在他眼前的后颈，用尖牙咬破柔嫩的皮肤，将它的信息素注入其中。

它完成了这场占有仪式，标记了Leon。

“该死的……不……”

冰凉的精液逐渐灌满他的生殖腔，如同填满一个肉质容器一般，Leon痛苦地闭上双眼，将苦涩的泪水咽回腹中，羞耻和绝望将他一点点碾碎，心脏也疼得像是被用钝刀切割一般——他还未品曾尝过爱情的甘甜，就被怪物侵犯占有，沦为它的所有物。

不同于Leon的凄惨绝望，欲望得到满足的Alpha显得十分兴奋，它用鼻尖抵着Omega的耳后厮磨，瞳孔微微放大，沉闷的咕噜声从它的嗓子里冒出。它伸手将Leon搂进怀中，让Omega能够在阴茎结消退前趴在它的胸膛上暂作休憩，以便接下来接受新一轮的侵犯。Alpha亲昵地蹭着Omgea的脸颊，不明白为何他闻起来是那么的……酸涩苦楚。为了安抚它的Omega，它只好释放出更多的Alpha信息素，并将Omega搂进自己的怀中，用高大的身躯笼罩着他。

不该是这样的，Leon绝望地想，他想推开这个侵犯了他的怪物，可被操的酸软无力的身体以及仍锁在他体内的阴茎结却让他无法动弹，只能屈辱地趴靠在Alpha身上，承受它的啃咬亵玩。

他疲惫不已，身心皆是。

睡意缓缓袭上Leon的大脑，他的眼皮沉重不已，身体上的痛楚和精神上的破碎绝望也让Leon想要逃避现实，尽快沉入睡梦中忘却一切。

然后，他睡在Alpha的怀抱中失去意识。

自这天以后，Leon便无法再分清白天与黑夜的区别，时间对他来说也只是一个虚无的概念，他整日昏昏沉沉地躺在床上，敞开大腿，被Alpha握着腰操干，承受怪物的侵入与占有。他总是湿漉漉的，汗水混合着情液与精液黏在他的皮肤上，看上去格外的淫靡。他的嗓子也嘶哑不堪，只能轻声啜泣低吟。在欲望沉浮间，Leon半睁着的双眼总是朦胧着一层水光，既可怜，又让人想把他彻底操坏。

他高潮了太多次，脑子也被快感和情欲蒙上一层薄纱无法清晰思考，仿佛被操成了Alpha的专属容器，腹中终日被精液灌满，甚至被Alpha的阴茎恶意堵在生殖腔中不许露出——Leon只能祈祷他和怪物有生殖隔离，不会因此怀孕。

谁来救救我……

Leon筋疲力尽地倚靠在Tyrant身上，被迫坐在Alpha的大腿上承受阴茎的侵入操干，他啜泣着将脸贴在Alpha的胸膛上，心中希望的光辉逐渐熄灭，只留下一片寂静的黑暗与绝望。

黑暗中，他所能感受到的仅有身后的Alpha怪物和它的阴茎，似乎在这绝望与情欲编织成的狂浪中，只有它是真实存在的，也只有它能让他依靠。

只有它。

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

热潮彻底平息消退已是数天后的事情。  
这期间内，Leon一直躺在囚室内那张异常宽敞且足够结实的床上，被怪物压在身下，后穴含着Alpha的阴茎被迫承受它的侵占，快感与痛楚的界限在日复一日的交合中逐渐模糊，浑身酸疼得像是被揉碎了又拼合在一起。而在仅有的少得可怜的休息时间里，他能做的除了抓紧时间，在Alpha允许他走动的范围内尽可能快地用那些研究人员“好心”放在囚室门口的食物填饱因过度疲惫而饥饿得发疼的胃，就只有趴躺在Alpha的胸膛上休息，为下一轮热潮做准备。  
Leon精疲力尽地闭起眼假寐，Alpha依旧维持着先前的姿势单手搂着他的腰将他锁在怀中。虽说发情期结束后他已经休息了足够长的时间，可Leon实在不知道除此之外他还能干些什么。他被禁锢在Alpha高大强壮的身躯下，一边在黑暗中沉默地独自忍耐撕扯着胸腔绝望与痛楚，一边在脑海中构思无望的逃离。  
如果不去想逃离的可能，他或许会真的崩溃。  
Tyrant并不能理解Leon的痛苦，或者说，它尚不能理解所谓的“情感”究竟为何物。T病毒压抑限制了人性与理性的发展，使它无法独立思考，对Tyrant来说，如果没有“命令”需要遵循，那么本能与天性就是它行动的准则。它低头嗅了嗅Omega暴露在它眼前后颈，像是想确认自己在他身上留下的标记一般再次舔舐起Omega的腺体。  
Leon忍不住缩起肩膀，舌尖滑过腺体处极其敏感薄嫩的皮肤带来冰冷湿滑的触感让他瑟缩着想要躲避。然而，他身前只有一堵墙壁，身后则是那个可怕的怪物，他无处可藏，能做的只有接受和忍耐。  
不满于Omega的冷淡和躲闪的Tyrant张口咬住Leon的后颈，用牙齿叼着那层软厚的皮肉轻磨，它握住Omega的胯骨，压着人类的下身贴紧自己的小腹，尚未勃起的阴茎插在湿软温滑的甬道中动了动，牵扯出一涓热流般的酸涩麻痒。  
“不……停下，我受不了，求你”Leon霎时僵住，他慌忙侧过身握住Alpha的小臂，干涩嘶哑的嗓音里透出些许脆弱。  
Tyrant顿了顿，但它并没有停止动作，反而更用力地压着Leon的腰胯，进的更深。  
“等等！”Leon挣扎着转过身，一手抚上Alpha的侧脸，另一只手则抓紧了它的小臂，试图阻止Alpha再继续下去，“我太累了，求你，停下，我需要休息。”  
Tyrant看向怀中的Omega，仔细打量起人类与它截然不同的灰蓝色眼睛，近似于“困惑”的情绪干扰着它——它能听懂“停下”的意思，也能看懂Omega的示弱，却不理解“休息”意味着什么。可尽管并不情愿，Alpha天性中对Omega的保护欲却及时发挥了应有的作用，Tyrant满心不舍地停下原先的动作，只是搂着Omega不停亲吻他光裸的肩背，在上面留下数个深浅不一的牙印，用这样的方式发泄被迫停止的不悦。  
Alpha令人意外的顺从让Leon在感到惊讶的同时又松了口气，他紧抿着唇，往墙壁的方向挪了挪，想要离身后的怪物远些，但最多也只是让深埋于他体内的阴茎滑出，再远一些就会被Alpha箍着腰拽回来。  
钢制牢门被推动时发出的嘎吱声响突地打碎了黑暗中的沉寂，刺眼的白光自开启的门缝间泄入，几名研究人员的人被全副武装的安保人员围绕着走了进来。出于某种原因，他们似乎不敢离Tyrant太近，只好挤成一团站在门口远远地观察囚室内部的情况。  
原先的甜腻辛辣被新涌入的空气和陌生絮杂的信息素冲淡，Tyrant迅速站起身，警惕地盯着那些闯进它的领地的生物，低声咆哮着将Leon挡在身后。  
“让它冷静下来”一个似乎是领头的中年男性研究人员向那些安保人员下令，他摆摆手，示意其他人将Tyrant作出的反应详细记录下来，“我们需要对T-00做些新的测试。”  
站在最前方的安保人员点了点头，他谨慎地举起电击枪瞄准眼前的怪物，准备射击。  
然而在他扣下扳机之前，Tyrant就动了。  
Alpha冲上前轻松扯断他拿枪的手臂，单手捏住男人的脑袋举到半空中，五指不断收紧用力，直到人类的脑袋如同摔碎的鸡蛋一般在它的手掌中爆开。  
一切发生的太快了，没人能来得及作出反应，直至有人被男人的血液和碎骨肉块溅了一身，才后知后觉地发出惊恐的尖叫。其他的安保人员才急忙跟着举起电击枪和装有麻醉弹的枪支对着怪物连续射击。  
电流和药物的双重攻击很快麻痹了它的肢体，使它无法继续前进，只能半跪在地上，单手支撑着身体。  
“停下，T-00，服从命令！”领头的中年男人连忙退到囚室外大喊道，然后他推了推另一名安保人员的后背，逼迫他上前查看情况，“这次的实验极其重要，所以现在赶紧把T-00弄出来，否则，我想你很清楚失败的后果。”  
那人被推着被迫往前挪动——没错，他的确清楚不遵循命令的后果，这也是为什么他不敢反抗的原因——他站在离Tyrant不远处，咽了咽口水，小心翼翼地用枪支的枪口捅了捅怪物的肩膀。在发现Tyrant似乎并没有什么反应之后，他松了口气“没问……操！啊啊啊！”  
他的手臂同样被扯断，大量鲜血自过大的断面创口中喷涌而出，溅落在地面上与被捏爆脑袋的人的血与脑组织混一起。  
Tyrant似乎受到了“命令”的约束，在扯断人类的手臂后，它没再动作，只是沉默地跪在地上，被激活的Alpha本能与对“命令”的服从抗衡着。  
在确保Tyrant接受了命令并保持完全不动之后，领头的男人才又派了几个人走上前用机械束缚住怪物的双手将他带了出去。几个研究人员冷眼看着安保人员将那个抱着断手哀嚎的男人拖了出去，其中一个一直低头不停地快速往手中的记事本写着什么。在Tyrant被运出去之后，他们也跟着出去了，只留下领头的中年男人和两个安保人员还留在囚室门口。  
匆忙间，Leon随手拽起薄薄的被褥盖在身上遮挡，浑身紧绷着背靠墙壁——他知道那个Alpha是个怪物，却并未想过它居然能像捏碎鸡蛋一样轻易地捏碎一个人的脑袋——他暗自握紧拳头，憎恶地看向在实验室中见过一面，下令将他关进来并给他注射了未知药剂的男人。  
“你好，Kennedy警探，我是Byron.Cartwright博士”那男人绕过倒在地上的无头尸体，指挥着其他人给他搬了个椅子坐到Leon面前，“目前来看您的贡献的确有效，非常感谢。”  
“你们到底想干什么”Leon强压下心中的怒火，抬眼审视着眼前的男人和他身后的两个安保人员，快速分析起如今的状况，“是你们绑架了那些失踪的Omega？”  
“‘绑架’这个词不太友善”，自称博士的男人摇了摇头“我们只是邀请他们来帮个小忙。”  
“所以你的确绑架了他们”Leon确定，“他们在哪？”  
“啊，充满正义感的正直警探，对吗”Cartwright博士笑了笑，“很抱歉我并不能告诉你。”  
“你这该死的混蛋。”  
“如果你能自愿帮助我们那就最好不过了，”男人接着说，“毕竟我们也不想再花上那么多时间重新进行实验，希望你能好好考虑一下，Kennedy警探。”  
“不可能”不断松开又握紧的手指透露出Leon压抑在镇定表面下的愤怒与紧张，尽管他有信心能干掉眼前这个傲慢的混蛋，可他知道他没法同时撂倒两个持枪的安保人员，再从这处他丝毫不了解的设施中逃离，所以，Leon强迫自己保持冷静，试图向男人套出更多线索，“除非你把那些Omega放了，让他们离开。”  
“噢，你会的”Cartwright博士不甚在意地看了看手表，“或者我们会让你‘自愿’的。”  
“你瞧”站在他身后的两个安保人员突然走上前抓着Leon的肩膀将他摁在床上，压制他的反抗，拽着他的手强行抽取了一小管血液，“在你之前我们请了许多位Omega帮忙，但大多数都在让T-00接近他们时失败了……老实说，那场景不太好看。”  
“但你不同，T-00不仅认可了你，甚至在被它标记过后你也没有感染”，Cartwright博士从另一人手中接过那装有Leon血液的采血管，看了看，然后满意地放进保存容器中，“这很有意思。”  
“我想你大概需要休息一下”他站起身，示意两个安保人员放开Omega，“别担心，他们会把这里打扫干净的，Kennedy警探，我们会确保你在这能正常生活。”  
“滚开！”  
牢门再一次关闭，倒在地上的尸体残肢和血迹也被清理干净，看不出原先的惨状。Leon沉默地盘腿坐在床上，思索着那个博士在只言片语中向他透露的情况，将线索拼凑在一起。  
T-00就是那个怪物吗，他摸了摸颈后深深印在腺体上的牙印，又飞速缩回手。  
什么是感染，他们到底要做什么？

====

Leon摁下墙壁上的按钮，让安装在天花板上的灯泡开始工作，驱散囚室内的黑暗。  
在Alpha被带走的时间里，他趁机摸清了整间囚室的构造，为日后的逃离做准备。  
囚室由他目前所处的仅放了一张床铺的房间和一个仅能容纳一人的浴室组成，房间右面的墙壁上有一扇巨大且正封闭着的铁门，看起来似乎就是先前让Alpha进入房间的通道。  
稍晚时，有人将食物和衣物通过牢门上方装着一扇小小的长方形推拉门的可开启窗口递进来。  
Leon试图和他，或者她，对话，想从中套出些线索，但回应他的只有推拉门关闭时发出的摩擦噪音。  
不过他们确实有在Leon的请求下给他递进来一本空白的日记本和一支可以用于书写蜡笔。  
Leon独自坐在床上，将日记本平铺着放在合拢并起的大腿上，在上面记下他这段时间的遭遇和对相关线索的分析。  
他不知道那群人把那个怪物带去做什么了，也不知道它还会不会回来，更不清楚接下来会发生什么。他能做的，只有记下一切，希翼假如自己不能逃脱，还有其他人会发现他留下来的线索。  
然而没过多久，右侧墙壁上的铁门再次发出了沉闷的声响，缓缓向上开启。与之而来的是Leon极度熟悉的脚步声，沉重、清晰，就像是一步步踩在心脏上，将石头坠进他的胃里。  
它回来了。  
Leon赶忙收起日记塞在枕头下，他缩回床头的角落边，背后紧贴着墙壁，试图从冰冷的金属墙面汲取丝许安全感。他警觉又害怕地看着不断靠近非人生物，被它压着狠操的画面和它轻松捏碎其他人脑袋的画面在他的脑海中来回播放，使他对Alpha的接近愈发恐惧。  
可Omega的天性却让Leon无法抗拒标记了他的Alpha的靠近，他的身体主动回应着Alpha，如同经烘培过的咖啡豆才有的那般独特的酸涩甜香渐渐溢出，被空气中愈发明显的辛辣缠绕吞食，融为一体。  
没有过多的言语和动作，Tyrant直接拽着Leon的腰将Omega拉倒平躺下，随即压在他身上。它烦躁地撕开遮挡着它的Omega身体的难看布料，急切地抓握着Leon的大腿向两侧分开，不知何时已然勃起的粗大阴茎抵在Omega臀缝间的穴口处轻顶。  
Leon几乎立刻就意识到了不对，他挣扎着向后退开，却被Alpha一口咬住后颈的腺体，腰间猛地一酸，浑身都软了下来。  
Alpha信息素强硬地冲击着鼻腔，逼迫他为Alpha敞开身体，承受它的占有和侵犯，容纳它施于的一切。  
“求你了，停下”Leon哀求着，在刺眼的灯光下看着自己被迫抬高臀部一点点吞进那根过于粗壮的阴茎，“放过我……”  
可不知是不是那群该死的研究人员在这段时间内对它做了什么，Alpha似乎陷入了某种狂躁的状态，只是一昧地挺动胯部，让阴茎深入它所迷恋的那处湿软温滑之所，叩击即将为它孕育生命的神圣之门。Tyrant一边操着，一边不断地舔咬Leon的脖颈和胸膛，锁骨上薄嫩的皮肤被它咬咬出了几个深深的牙印，麦色的胸肌被握在粗糙的手掌中肆意揉捏，偶尔低头亲吻舔咬，像是要在Omega的全身都印下自己的标记。甚至有时Tyrant会在含着Omega的乳头同时用牙齿轻咬，在乳晕外留下一圈牙印。  
下身的快感再加上Alpha身上愈发浓重的辛辣和混合在其中的淡淡血腥味让Leon头昏脑胀，他低泣着叫出断断续续的呻吟，还没彻底恢复过来的身体被操得更加酸软。  
究竟发生了什么……  
在Alpha粗鲁地操进他的生殖腔，压着他的臀部逼迫他将它完全容纳进体内，小腹被顶的微微鼓起时，Leon模糊地想。他的阴茎被Alpha身上的皮衣磨得生疼，又有难以言喻的快感悄然流出，让他变得更湿更软，身体彻底敞开了任Alpha的进入操干。  
为什么会这样？  
在高潮中，Leon独自咽下在胸腔间泛滥的酸楚，不知是由情欲还是痛苦逼出的泪水滑过有些红肿发疼的眼角，浸入床单。

tbc


	3. Chapter 3

Tyrant掐着Leon的腰把意识昏沉的Omega翻了个身，让他趴躺在它身上。它的鼻尖抵着人类耳后那层薄软的皮肤不断磨蹭，一边嗅闻Omega身上混有它的气味的涩甜，一边轻咬他的肩颈，在上面留下清晰的牙印，动作亲昵的像是情侣在性爱后温存。  
但Leon很清楚事实并非如此。  
先前的性爱，或者说是充满纯粹肉欲的“占有仪式”让他疲惫不堪，而在草草休息不到五个小时以后，Leon又被噩梦惊醒。他疲惫地扭过头想要离Alpha远些，以消极的态度反抗怪物，却很快又被摁着后脑压回去，紧贴在Alpha的胸膛上，被舔咬得红肿的Omega腺体也因这一动作再次暴露在Alpha的眼前。最脆弱的一处暴露在他人——准确的说是怪物——的眼底下的感觉并不舒服，Leon缩了缩脖子想挡住自己的后颈，随即便被不悦的Alpha不知轻重地咬了一口，加深腺体上那处咬痕，以示警告。  
流淌在血液里Alpha天性使Tyrant无法忍受“伴侣”的抗拒，对Omega的占有本能让它如同猎到心爱猎物的兽类一般，想将Leon据为己有，珍藏于自己的怀中。Leon的存在安抚了它体内因尚未与病毒完美融合造成的絮乱，尽管现在的Tyrant还无法理解这其中的缘由，但这并不妨碍它本能地想要亲近这个人类Omega，标记他，满足他，让他属于它。  
Leon僵着身体趴在Tyrant胸前，在Alpha舔过他颈侧的血管时微微发颤，浑身的肌肉也绷紧到极致。对怪物的恐惧和对Alpha本能的臣服压迫着他的呼吸，使他无法动弹。  
逐渐变味的涩甜散出恐惧与警惕的讯号，Tyrant停下动作，歪着头盯住Leon的侧脸，人类强烈的清晰投过单方面强迫建立的标记影响着它，像是被铁钩勾住着它的胃部向下拉扯，使Alpha第一次产生近似于困惑和慌乱的人性化情感。它笨拙地按照本能的指引用自己的信息素安抚被它守卫在怀中但依旧满身防备的Omega，将人类完全纳入它的怀中——它想再次闻到Omega身上那股香甜的气味，而非现在的苦涩。感情对它来说依旧是从未经历体验过的事物，但终日被病毒影响，混乱如海水深处纠缠漂浮的水草般的思绪却在标记建立后逐渐清晰，不再会轻易陷进狂躁之中。  
变得更为柔和的辛辣裹住Leon，令他仿佛置身于冬日的暖炉边。被标记后对Alpha本能的依赖与渴求压下了心底仍不断作响的警铃，安抚了他从被强制标记的那天起就一直紧绷着的精神。Leon不由自主地放松下来，不知为何，他能感受到怪物从信息素和动作间流露出的善意。他顿了顿，试探着双手撑在怪物的胸膛上想要坐起身。  
Alpha这次没再阻止他，只是沉默地注视着他，并在Leon想翻到一边时握住他的腰，不让他离开。  
“我想休息一下”，Leon渐渐理解了怪物的想法，就在你旁边，这样可以吗?”  
Tyrant看着Omega，最终松开了手。  
得到允许的Leon迅速从Alpha的身上爬了下来，他警惕地缩在墙边，后背紧贴墙壁，生怕怪物又将他拽回去。前不久才留在他腹腔内被体温捂热的精液随着他的动作一股股的从失去阴茎堵塞的穴口中缓缓流出，滑过臀缝与腿根，濡湿了他身下的床单。腿间与臀下的湿意让Leon羞耻不已，他尴尬地屈起膝盖并拢双腿，扯过被踢到墙角的被子盖住下身。  
Tyrant的瞳仁骤然一缩，随热流涌出而溢于空气之中的过分甜腻激起了下腹仍未彻底平息的欲望，它顿了顿，忽然伸手抓住Leon的脚踝，指腹摩挲着脚后跟的皮肤，想要继续先前的性爱。  
“不！我不行了。”Leon握住Alpha的小臂，颤抖着声音恳求道，“我真的受不了了，停下，别这样对我。”  
Tyrant顿了顿，坐起身，手没有松开，却也没再用力。  
他们就这样瞪着彼此，直到Leon眨了眨干涩的眼睛，不再躲在墙角用金属的冰冷填充缺失的安全感。  
“你是谁?”  
冷静下来之后，Leon斟酌着开了口。这个怪物看起来与人类相似，而且似乎与那群把他关在这里的该死的研究人员口中提到的实验有什么关系，虽然它对他的态度实在太过诡异，Leon也不愿意冒然激怒他，可为了弄清现在的情形想办法逃出去，他必须得到更多的线索。  
怪物没有回答，只是凑近了Leon，虚抱着他将下巴搭在他的肩上。  
一时之间，Leon不知应该作出何种反应，他的双手抬起又放下，最后撑在床铺上，手指揪紧了床单，强迫自己压下对Alpha的恐惧。  
“这里是哪里？你究竟是什么东西？”意识到Alpha也许真的无法理解的Leon叹了口气，再次低沉下来，越来越多的谜题搅得他愈发头疼，被怪物侵犯的痛苦也不断蚕食他的骨头，也许，再这样下去他会彻底被击垮，“那些人在做什么实验，对你和那群Omega又做了什么？”  
他几乎是喃喃自语。  
有一瞬间，无助与脆弱堵塞在Leon的心口，他抬起头，神情复杂地看着Alpha的侧脸。他痛恨甚至恐惧Alpha的强迫给他带来的痛苦。然而人类始终是群居生物，没人能抵御在黑暗的囚笼中被孤独撕碎的痛苦和绝望，他需要有人和他互动，让他知道他还“活着”，哪怕它是给他带来痛苦的怪物。并且，如果他想逃离这里，要解开的第一个问题也是这个强行标记了他的怪物——他必须要知道为什么，这些究竟是怎么发生的。  
他必须了解它。  
他在无望黑夜中的狂浪摇晃漂浮，唯一能抓紧的只有这根满布荆棘的横木。  
“很抱歉打扰了”，突然地声响让靠在Leon肩上的Alpha猛地坐了起来，喉间溢出低低的嘶吼。  
Leon皱眉，认出这声音属于先前见过的Cartwright博士。  
“你有十分钟可以清理自己，Kennedy警探”那声音听起来十分温和，但其中的内容却让Leon毛骨悚然，“然后我们就有事要忙了。”  
tbc


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cartright博士其实是我打生化2重制时保护伞公司的员工邮件中提及的一个人，就是好几个邮件说他坏话，讲他屁事很多装模作样，就是个龙套也没有剧情，所以我就拿他的名字来用了

十分钟之后，囚室的门准时开启。十几名全副武装的安保人员依次走进囚室，在重复了Leon先前见过的那套“程序”，再次用一个队友的牺牲换来控制住Tyrant，命令它暂时停下攻击后，他们将枪口对准Leon的脸，逼迫他跟着Tyrant一起走出囚室。  
“你又想干什么？”站在Leon左侧的人猛地用枪托砸向他的背部，推着他不断向前走直至站到Cartwright博士面前。Leon踉跄了一下，眼角的余光瞥见Alpha怪物又被之前曾见过的几个研究人员带离，“我不会帮你的，别妄想了。”  
“我没有问你”博士甚至没有抬起头，只是理了理手上的资料，“Kennedy警探，我是在告知而非请求，你的意见对我来说并不重要。”  
“把他带进3号实验室和T-00一起进行测试，顺便告诉她最好给我做出点成效来。”  
没等他再开口，Leon就被反剪住双手半拖半推着丢进所谓的3号实验室内——实验室由空旷的主要房间以及放着控制台和几台奇怪机器的次房间组成，两个房间中间由一层全透明的玻璃墙隔开，Tyrant沉默地站在住房间的正中央，身上贴着大小不同的测试仪器，甚至还连着数十根电线，好几个研究人员在控制室内来回不停走动，似乎正在记录着什么。  
“Cartwright让我把他带过来”，其中一名安保人员对着一名金发的女性研究人员大喊，“他说希望你最好能测出点实际效果，要再找一个合适的太浪费时间了。”  
“行了我知道了”梳着马尾的金发女性不耐烦地哼了一声，并隔着玻璃随意打量了一会儿浑身戒备的Omega，“告诉Cartwright我会搞定的，别跟我啰嗦那么多，我不是他需要担心的人。”  
Leon听不见他们的交谈，但此刻的情况却让他深觉不好，他谨慎地背靠铁制大门，手指摸索着门上的把手，在他们交谈间暗自审视屋内的情况，小腿肌肉也同时暗暗发力，一边估算着逃离的可能性，一边时刻防备突然袭击——他可还记得那个怪物是如何只用手就将人的身体，包括肌肉与骨骼都一同撕裂的，哪怕是现在，他仍能隐隐嗅见那股充斥于鼻腔中的血腥味。  
虽然仍不清楚这群人到底准备做什么，但Leon可以保证，他绝不会让他们得逞的。  
“嗨，听得见吗”，Leon抬头，发现刚刚在和那个拿出来枪托砸他的混蛋交流的女性走到了玻璃墙边，正操控着一个奇怪的仪器。  
“听好了Ken……”女人顿了顿，瞥了一眼放在桌上的资料，“Kennedy警探，接下来将进行AO影响测试，无论发生什么我们都不会停下，明白了吗？”  
说完，扬声器便被立刻关闭，女人按下了控制台上的几个按钮，似乎发动了什么。  
原本还沉默杵立在房间中央一动不动的怪物突然发出一声震耳的咆哮，它的下颚诡异地张大，不知为何逐渐膨胀的手臂狂乱地挥动，似乎想要扯下贴在它身上的电线。精密脆弱的仪器显然无法抵抗这股力量的拉扯，不过几下，各种测试仪器和电线就被扯得支离破碎，只剩几根漏着电流的铜线还挂在它的脖子和手臂上，断断续续间闪出的电光刺激得Alpha更加狂躁。  
沉重的脚步声回荡在空旷的实验室主房间内，Leon迅速转身朝另一侧尽全力奔跑，试图与显然陷入疯狂的怪物拉开距离，然而，实验室的距离只有那么大，躲避屌他来说不过是个幻想。  
不一会儿，他就跑到了实验室的墙壁边，无处可讨。而怪物也离他仅有一步距离，只需一伸手就能抓住他。  
面对Alpha抓向他的手，Leon猛地刹住脚步，低头弯下腰从怪物的身侧灵活地绕了过去，随即稳定住身形再次跑动起来。  
他可不想就这样死在这，他必须活着逃出去，揭露这一切。  
“可以了Kennedy警探”女人屈起手指敲了敲麦克风，发出刺耳的声响，“我们没兴趣看你的精彩表演，不需要再给我们展示你的好身手了。”  
“操你的！”Leon吼道，他急忙躲开怪物挥动的手，险些将自己摔在地上，“见鬼的混蛋！操！”  
就是这时，紧跟在他身后的怪物追了上来，它一把揪住Leon的背后的衣服使Omega在奔跑间突然失去平衡摔倒在地上，随后Alpha单膝跪下，只手摁在Omega的背上让他无法动弹，只能趴躺在地板上。  
对死亡和痛苦的恐惧瞬间淹没了Leon，他顾不上抑制因恐惧而四溢的Omega信息素，手脚并用地挣扎着想向前爬动，但只有指甲在地板划动时发出了刺耳声响，所有的反抗与挣扎在绝对力量的压制下显得尤为可笑。  
然而，在把Omega摁在地板上后Alpha就没再动作，只是一昧地摇晃着脑袋发出嘶吼，像是被什么困扰了。  
指尖上的痛楚尖锐得刺进Leon的大脑让他逐渐冷静了下来，这时，他才发觉身上的一片寂静，似乎怪物自按到他以后就没再动了。  
它想做什么，Leon感到疑惑，为什么不杀了我？  
几经思索过后，Leon主动终结了这段僵持。他小心翼翼地扭过头观察期Alpha脸上的表情，随后，他试探着拍了拍Tyrant的手背，并刻意释放出自己的Omega信息素，生涩地安抚起陷入疯狂的Alpha怪物，用酸涩甜香柔和Alpha信息素中隐含的狂躁与困惑。  
Alpha与Omega之间的连结的确起了作用，在本能与天性的指引下，Alpha被属于它的Omega拂去血液中燃动的絮乱与愤怒，渐渐回归平静。Tyrant缓缓松开手，不再压制Leon的动作，半跪在地上注视着Omega，最后抱着人类的腰将他从地上抱了起来。  
在Alpha的帮助下，Leon重新站了起来，他的腹腔被压得隐隐发疼，大量的体力消耗也让本就没有恢复好的Omega深感疲惫。肾上腺素的赫然褪去更是让他双脚发软，一时间居然踉跄着往一侧倒去。  
然而Leon并没有再次摔倒。  
一旁的Tyrant及时抓住了他，手臂横在他的腰间帮助Leon稳住身体，它站起身，低头看向正不断因疲惫和过激跑动而急促喘息着的Omega，不明的“情绪”在怪异的瞳仁中翻动，最后沉入瞳孔的一片黑中。

tbc


	5. Chapter 5

Leon不知所措地抬头望向Tyrant，发现它正注视着自己。尽管十分隐秘，但他仍能隐约察觉出Alpha在动作间和信息素中向他展露的善意和几近人性化的关心，而这些情绪，是在他先前和Alpha相处的几天中从未感受过的。  
被Omega观察着的Tyrant歪了歪头，扶着他的腰撑着他站了起来。  
“谢谢”Leon小声说。  
目睹一切之后，玻璃墙后的人们开始庆贺，他们围在金发女人身边，神情激动地说着什么。女人笑了起来，似乎受到了鼓舞，她朝其他人点了点头，并在渐渐安静下来的一众研究人员的注视下，拿起桌上的对讲机说了几句。  
两分钟内，那几个Leon先前见过的安保人员走了进来。  
“我没看出这里有什么需要我帮忙的，Louise”领头的男人无视了站在一旁的Leon和Tyrant，“你最好不是在开玩笑，Catwright可不喜欢这种‘恶作剧’。”  
“我知道我在做什么，谢谢”金发女人，Louise嗤笑一声，“现在有紧急情况需要你处理。”  
“杀了他。”  
她指了指Leon。  
“就这点小事完全可以让T-00动手”男人狐疑道。  
“实验期间……出了点差错，T-00现在有些故障”Louise脸上的笑容愈发明显，“抱歉，得请你们帮个小忙了。”  
“好吧，那你得自己跟Catwright解释清楚到底为什么会需要我们来‘清理’。”  
“噢，当然了。”  
在两人谈话间，嗅到其他Alpha信息素Tyrant又焦躁起来，它站到Leon身前，挡在他和几个Alpha之间，手臂上的肌肉也诡异地鼓动着，呈现出进攻的姿态。  
Leon在Alpha怪物高大身形的掩护下悄悄弯下腰，摸起方才被怪物扯裂的仪器的碎片，将较为尖锐的一块藏在掌心中。  
“好了”男人转过身，率先从腰间掏出一把手枪走向Leon“我來动手，等下你们把尸体带去清理掉。”  
说完，他向旁边走了一步。出于对那群研究人员已经控制好Tyrant的自信，男人在走动时根本没在意横挡在他和Leon中间的Tyrant的反应，只打算绕过它，揪出它身后的Leon一枪解决他。  
“我会让你死得痛快一些”他抬起手，将枪口对准Omega的额头，“所以别想着反抗了，这样对你我都方便。”  
“做梦”Leon后退着握紧拳头，尖锐的碎片刺得掌心微微流血，极其浅淡的血腥味混着Omega信息素隐秘地散于空气中。  
Tyrant似乎被惊醒了，它猛地向前一步拉近距离，连着臂膀扯断男人握枪的手，咆哮着捏住他的脑袋掼向地面，只一下，就将他的头砸扁。血液混着脑浆与碎骨在地面缓缓四散晕开，如拍在白色画布上的颜料一般，涂成一片腥臭怪异的图案。  
“操操操，快开枪快开枪！”，不知是谁喊道，“它又失控了！”  
“开门，Louise，快开门！让我们出去！”  
“别等了，快开门啊！”  
“你是故意的！你这婊子！”  
可不管他们再怎么叫喊，女人也没给他们开门，只是和其他研究人员站在玻璃墙后冷眼看着这一切。  
即使其他人很快就反应过来举枪射击支援，但还是不够快，显然，这里没人能在面对面的情况下阻止Tyrant。  
Tyrant拎起将男人的身体当作护板挡下大部分的子弹，很快，没能跑过它的人都被它抓着手臂撕开身体，挣扎着倒在血泊中，最后在痛苦与绝望的哭嚎中渐渐失去了声息。  
与此同时，Leon也行动起来，他趁机踹向一人的膝盖将他踢翻在地，并将藏在掌心里的碎片狠狠扎在他的脖子上，顺势夺过他手中的枪支向其他人还击。  
在一片混乱和飞溅的血液间，Leon翻身躲过子弹，找准时机迅速举枪射击试图偷袭Tyrant后背的人，以确保Alpha能顺利地解决掉这些混蛋。  
最终，整个实验室的主房间内只有Leon和Tyrant还站着。房间原先的白色地板已经被血液染成了猩红，断开的碎骨混在由鲜血凝聚而成的血泊当中，露出点点森白。  
Tyrant动了起来，它握住Leon的手，用拇指顶开他紧握的手指，沉默地观察着他掌心上被碎片刮出来的狭长但较浅的伤口，随后，它低下头，粗糙却认真地舔去伤口上未凝结的血珠。  
它的手上和身上，甚至脸上都沾满了血液甚至是脑浆，看起来愈发可怖，然而此刻，Leon却突然不再恐惧它。  
他缓缓伸出手，摸了摸它的侧脸，仔细感受指腹下稍粗糙的皮肤。  
“看来我们的实验非常成功”Louise再次响起的声音打断了Leon的动作，“非常感谢你的配合，Kennedy警探，你该回去休息了。”  
没等Leon再开口说什么，她就关闭了主房间内的声音系统，转而摁下某个按钮，开启了隐藏在墙壁上的气孔。  
白色的气体逐渐下沉，淹没了被血液流灌的房间，在陷入昏迷之前，倒在地上Leon握住了Tyrant的手。  
=====  
再次醒来时Leon已经回到了囚室之中，他身上被鲜血浸湿的衣服还没换掉，想来那些人也并没有好心到会给一个囚犯换衣服。他转过头，发现Alpha仍坐在床边注视着他，就像先前的数个日夜一般。  
但现在的Leon已不再恐惧它。  
他知道，他和它都是被困的受害者，这里的其他人不会在乎他们承受的痛楚，唯有他们，才会了解和在乎彼此的痛苦。  
“我是Leon Kennedy”，Leon第一次主动靠近Alpha，他挪动几下坐到它身边，靠着它，认真观察着这个标记了他的Alpha，“谢谢你”  
他伸手擦掉黏在它脸上的血渍。  
“嘿，我想去清洗一下，你要一起来吗？”  
tbc


	6. Chapter 6

所谓的浴室其实只是一个墙角立着马桶，墙上挂着老旧淋浴头的简陋房间。当Tyrant被Leon拉进浴室之后，本就不算宽敞的浴室霎时显得愈发逼仄，即使是用半敞开着的门稍稍扩大了可活动的空间，他们依旧会时不时触碰到彼此。

Leon松开握着Alpha的手，弯腰从洗手台下的柜子里翻出一条毛巾，然后他转过身，拿下淋浴头，一边打开水龙头调节水温，一边伸手在水流下试探水温的高低。

“我可以帮你清洁一下吗？”Leon抬起头，看向像座雕塑一样杵立在浴室中央，几乎占据了大半部分空间的Alpha，“很快就好。”

Tyrant没有动，只是望着Omega，漆黑的瞳孔内是印着Leon身影的空荡——它不太理解Omega说的“清洁”是什么意思，它从未听过，也从未接受过这个单词的意思。

“好吧，那我就把这当作这是默认了”Leon叹了口气，把毛巾放在淋浴头流出的水流下浸湿再拧干“你能低下头吗？”

说完，他低下头，再用握着湿毛巾的手指了指Alpha的头，示意Alpha跟着他这么做。

在与Leon结合之后，遮蔽理智与思考能力的狂躁与混乱开始逐渐褪去，这使得Tyrant不再只是像从前那样单纯遵循命令而行动，而是能在行动间进行近似于人类的“思考”的活动。所以，很快，Tyrant就理解了Leon的意思，它学着人类低下头，一边用余光瞄着他的脸，一边嗅着在Omega靠近时泄露出来的，隐藏在血腥味里的浅淡涩香。

“对，就是这样”，已经做好无法与Alpha沟通的心理准备的Leon在见到Alpha的顺从时有些诧异，他先是愣了愣，然后才反应过来，“那我开始了。”

他举起手，捏着被温水浸过的湿毛巾在Alpha的脸上小心擦拭。尽管Alpha已经低下了头，但它两米多的身高对于只有一米八左右的Leon来说依旧过高了，于是，Leon只好单手搂住Alpha的后颈，一边踮着脚，一边稍稍用力将Alpha的头压得更低，离他更近。他仔细擦拭着沾黏在Alpha脸上，衣服上，和手上的脏污血渍和脑浆，甚至是碎骨碎肉。虽然它身上几乎覆满了一层血渍，但Leon却发现Alpha身上没有一处伤口，甚至连深些的划痕都没有。这也就意味着，它身上的血液全部来自那些被他们一起合作干掉的人。老旧的米色毛巾在这期间被冲洗了一次又一次，最后留下一层被冲淡的血色融在毛巾上，将原本的米色染成带着血红的橘。尽管Leon认为洗澡才是最好的清洁方式，但出于对Alpha的不了解，以及某种仍深刻在心底的恐惧与害怕，最终，Leon还是没能开口要求Alpha脱下身上的皮大衣去洗澡，把它黏着在自己身上的血液彻底冲干净。

湿毛巾抚在脸上和手上的温热柔软是Tyrant从未体验过的感觉，过于柔软的触碰和Omega身上不经意间溢出的涩甜令它愈发放松，几乎在Leon面前卸去所有的防备，它乖乖地低着头，像收起爪牙的猛兽一般，偶尔在Leon的指示下伸出手，敞开手掌，让Leon用被温水浸泡过的毛巾擦去留在它指缝间血渍和碎肉，享受着Omega隔着一层温湿柔软的触碰和轻抚。

过了许久，直到Leon的腿站的有些发麻了以后，Tyrant身上的血渍和各类脏污才被他彻底用毛巾擦干净。

“好了”Leon随手将毛巾丢在洗脸台上，“已经可以了。”

Alpha抬起头，漆黑的瞳孔在浴室头顶的灯泡下的照射下泛着不同于以往的光，它就这么注视着Leon，就像他是它所能看见的全部。

“该到我了”Leon被盯得有点紧张，而非先前的恐惧，“嘿，你能出去一下吗？”

“我需要一点空间清洗一下自己。”

他贴着Alpha的胸口挤到门边，把半敞着的门完全打开，然后又拉起Alpha的手领着它走出浴室。Tyrant对此似乎并不抗拒，也没什么反应，可当Leon想走进浴室关上门时，它又会摁住门板，不让Omega关门。

“拜托了”Leon看着面无表情地横挡在中央的Alpha，感到有些无奈，“我身上太脏了，必须得洗个澡。你在这等我行吗，就在门口等等。”

Tyrant听懂了“等待”这个单词，但它却不太想这么做。它沉默着维持着一个姿势不动，让Leon以为它根本没听懂他是什么意思。

它记得前不久有几个陌生的Alpha想要夺走它的Omega，甚至是伤害他，因此，它必须时刻陪伴在他身边，看着他，保证它的Omega的安全。

Alpha的本能与对Leon的保护欲此刻翻涌在Tyrant的胸膛间，它坚定地站在门口，并不打算作出任何让步。

“好吧，好吧，你就呆在这吧。”面对着堵在门口的高大Alpha，Leon最终选择了放弃，他认命般地走到浴室中间，背对着Alpha脱下身上被血液浸透的衣服丢到门边。

反正它也看过那么多次了，再看一次似乎也没什么关系，Leon一边打开淋浴头，一边尽量乐观地想，起码它现在看起来似乎很正常，应该不会再发狂了。

他缩在墙角，尴尬地背对着Alpha冲洗身体，背后的目光让Leon的动作愈发僵硬，但狭小却空荡的空间和横档在门口的Alpha却没给他一丝躲避隐藏的机会。出于无奈，Leon只好加快了淋浴的速度，他草草地用水冲洗掉身上的血渍，连肥皂也只是粗糙地抹了一遍就用水冲掉了。

清洗完之后，Leon匆忙在Alpha的注视下套上衣服，他把脏衣服拿起来丢到洗手台上，大步走到门边，示意Alpha让他出去。

“可以了”Leon干咳一声以掩饰自己的尴尬，抬手指了指外面的床，“我们去那边坐着，我累了。”

Tyrant没再阻拦。它并不介意Leon想在哪呆着，只要不是想要离开它的身边，Omega需求的一切它都会尽力满足——这是它作为一个Alpha的本能与天性——它往右侧跨出一步，让Leon离开浴室。随后，Tyrant又跟在Leon身后，并在Omega坐到床上时，再次坐在床侧，安静且专注地看着他。

“谢谢你先前帮了我”Leon被盯得有些不好意思，他抓起被子裹到身上，既想暖和身体，又想挡开Alpha黏在他身上的视线。洗过澡之后的Leon身上的血腥味被冲淡，反而更凸现出Omega信息素的涩甜。

Tyrant离得更近了一些，想抱住它的Omega，让他窝在它的怀抱中。

它很喜欢Leon，也很喜欢Leon身上的味道。

Tyrant伸出手，想将Leon拽入它的臂膀间，将他抱在怀中，但有过阴影的的Leon却以为Alpha又受到了什么刺激，慌忙挪动着往后贴在墙壁上，警惕地看着它。

第一次，Tyrant感到了困惑与迷茫，它的手横在半空中，维持着伸出的姿势不知道是否要继续将躲避它的Omega搂进怀中。

胸腔处撕裂般的“疼痛”就像是在先前无数次的实验中经历过的那样，被切开锯开时的感觉，但更多的，不知为何，它是为Leon，它的Omega感到疼痛。

Leon僵在原地许久，强制发情时被迫被标记留下的阴影让他再次感到恐慌，他想把自己藏起来，但却绝望且清晰地意识到自己无路可逃，只是一个被剥去外壳，关在囚笼里的猎物。

也许是过了五分钟，十分钟，或是更久，Tyrant仍伸着手臂，它就那么看着Leon，瞳孔里浮动着对它来说极为陌生的人性化的情绪，却没有作出任何行动。

Leon也发现了Tyrant的不同，他望Alpha的眼睛，在长时间的僵持后，他逐渐平复下了被勾起的恐惧与下意识的害怕。他慢慢放下环抱身体的手，小心翼翼地接近Alpha，最终，他坐到了Tyrant面前，并把手搭在他的手臂上。

“你是想对我示好吗？”Leon轻声问，他看向Alpha，发现Alpha仍维持着原来的姿势，似乎是在等待他的允许。

也许痛苦与绝望的侵蚀以及对陪伴与希望的渴求使他丧失了理智，又或者是高度适配的信息素引发的冲动，Leon甚至没能思考，就忽然坐进了Alpha的怀抱中。

他靠在Alpha的胸膛上，闻着它身上的辛辣，第一次在这座痛苦的囚笼中找到希望的光辉，抱紧了能够拯救他的浮木。

他不是孤独的，还有它会陪伴在他身边。

“谢谢你”Leon低声说着，感受到Alpha逐渐收紧双臂，将他搂在怀中。

Tyrant低下头，紧贴着Leon的侧脸。Omega身上苦涩的气味让它并不好受，它默默地蹭着他的脸颊，释放出信息素，学着Leon之前安抚他的样子，用它的信息素去安抚Omega。

我不会死在这，Leon深吸一口气，彻底窝进Tyrant的怀抱中，将自己完全倚靠在Alpha的胸膛上。

他会和它一起逃出去的。


	7. Chapter 7

数天以来，Leon第一次真正睡着，而不是像先前那样时刻沉浸在恐惧与防备中，最终因不可抗拒的疲惫陷入昏睡。他侧躺在床上，屈起双腿，后背贴着坐在床上的Tyrant的大腿，仅有的一张薄被大部分都盖在他身上，只剩余一小部分虚盖在Alpha的大腿上。

Leon在睡梦中无意识地翻了个身，把盖在Tyrant腿上的被子全部卷了过来，将自己裹成蚕蛹缩在Alpha身旁。自Leon睡前便一直坐在他身边没再动弹过的Tyrant动了动眼睛，视线从突然凑近的Leon的脸上转移到它和Omega之间所剩无几的距离，随后再次转回人类半隐没在枕头间的面容上。

没过多久，被褥中无法透气的闷热将Leon唤醒，他迷迷糊糊地抬起头，打了个哈欠，随即又倒在枕头上，半睁着眼，盯着Alpha大衣上的一处皱褶发呆。难得没有其他人的打扰以及放松的气氛使他能够暂时躲撇开这场隐藏于地下水道中的阴谋的阴影，只是静静地躺在床上放空大脑，留下一处得以喘息的空间。

“嘿”彻底清醒之后，Leon终于坐了起来，他伸了伸懒腰，手指在动作间不经意擦过Alpha的手臂，“虽然不知道现在是什么时候，但我猜，我应该跟你说一声早安。”

Tyrant仍没有任何表情，但不再空洞的瞳孔却透出些许困惑的意味——自它被制造出来的那一刻起至现在，它还是第一次听说“早安”这个词语。  
“呃……你不知道‘早安’是什么意思，是吗？”仅仅是通过彼此眼神的相触交流，Leon很快就读懂了Alpha的意思，“‘早安’是人们在早上见面时用来打招呼的一句话。”

看着显然没能理解的Alpha，Leon忽然意识到他所说的这一切都是Alpha从未经历过的。他思索了一会儿，寻找着能让Alpha明白的最确切的形容。

“‘早安’是在早晨睁开眼，看见你想见到的一切时，不需要思考就能说出来的第一个词语”Leon回望Alpha的眼睛，认真解释道“就像我对你说早安，是因为我很高兴能在醒来时能看见你。”

Tyrant歪歪头，似乎明白了一些，但仍有不解。

“想是当你见不到某个人或事物时，在你胸腔间加速跳动的心脏，高兴是能温热身体的一阵暖意，就像我握着你的手时的感觉”Leon顿了顿，似乎下定了某种决心，“没关系，我会慢慢告诉你这些词都是什么意思，你以后都会明白的。”

Alpha高大健壮的身躯将本就不算宽敞的床铺空间挤得所剩无几，他们膝盖相碰，手臂相贴，肢体在动作时还会时不时磨蹭在一起。不再被痛楚与绝望的信息素轻软地溢在空气中，在呼吸间被吸入鼻腔，伴着Alpha信息素的辛辣，在胸膛内留下涩甜与温暖，融进血液中，流过四肢，化成一股前所未有的动力及坚定信念。

Tyrant的脑子也不再被混乱所笼罩，被长期压抑的理智与情感的萌芽被逐步唤醒，它开始思考Leon告诉它的新词语——什么是“早安”，什么是“高兴”，什么是“想”。曾经它并不用在意这些词语的意思，只需要根据命令完成任务，清除障碍就行 ，但现在，它需要，或者说，是“想”要理解Leon，它“想”知道关于Omega的一切，“想”理解任何Omega教给它的词语，“想”知道他说的是什么意思。

它“想”要了解Leon，它注定的伴侣。

当然，Tyrant向来都是行动派，在想到“想”要更加亲近，了解Leon之后，没有任何犹豫，Tyrant便直接抓着Leon的腰将他搂进怀中，让Omega坐在它的大腿上。它低下头，一边闻着Leon身上的气味，一边用干涩的嘴唇压在Omega后颈上的腺体磨蹭，并时不时用唇齿轻咬舔舐那块印着数个深浅不一的牙印和一处标记的腺体，一遍又一遍地用气味反复标记Omega，以至于最后，Leon身上的Alpha信息素浓得就像是他们又操了一次一样。

这一次，Leon没有再抗拒Alpha的亲近，也不再因此感到无法控制的惊慌与恐惧。他已经开始习惯Alpha突然的亲近，也从Alpha明确的态度和动作间明白了Alpha并没有伤害他的打算。他放松身体，随意靠在Tyrant的胸膛上，任由Alpha亲昵地蹭着他的脖颈，在他身上留下浓厚的气味标记。

一个未完全成型的计划逐渐在Leon的脑海中被勾勒出大致轮廓，无论那些该死的混蛋究竟想要实验些什么，又或者是想从他和Alpha的标记关系中获取些什么，但让他和Alpha结合无疑是他们最严重的错误，而这，就是他用来阻止他们的最好办法。

他会假装绝望，服从，然后趁机搞清楚这一切阴谋，最后摧毁这里，再带着他的Alpha逃出去，他会保证不会再有任何无辜的人因此受害了。

Leon不再对未来感到迷惘，他在Alpha的怀抱中坐直身体，伸手搂住Tyrant的脖子，在Alpha抬头望向他时，将额头抵在Alpha的额头上，用鼻尖轻蹭Alpha的鼻尖，似乎想通过这一动作将自己的情绪传递给Tyrant。

“你想跟着我一起逃出去吗，去看看外面的世界？”

Tyrant望着Leon的眼睛，在昏暗灯光下印着几点光芒的灰蓝是它从未见过的美丽色彩，它仍不能完全理解Leon的话，但它知道，它会一直陪伴在Omega身旁，做它所擅长的，清除一切阻挡它和它的Omega的障碍。

它收紧了搂在Leon腰间的手臂，用沉默作出承诺。

“嘿，相信我，我保证你会喜欢的。”

至此，Leon知道，在这处阴谋暗涌的浪潮中，他不再是孤身一人，不再是只能任人宰割，无力无援的笼中困兽。

他握紧了Alpha的手，将掌心的温度覆盖在他冰冷粗糙的手掌上。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 用“他”来代指暴君其实是因为里昂不再只将他看成一个怪物，而是跟他一样的，被伞公司迫害的人。


	8. Chapter 8

也许是笃定了Leon无法反抗，对他和Tyrant实验也变得越来越频繁，参与实验的研究人员甚至不再避讳在Leon面前谈论不涉及核心的实验内容。  
而从他们谈话的内容中，Leon逐渐掌握了现况——这群藏身于下水道中的混蛋似乎正在研究如何利用Omega与Alpha之间的标记羁绊关系控制Tyrant，将他“改造”成他们口中所说的 “完美武器”。文件夹和实验室墙上的标记显示了这处设施似乎隶属于保护伞公司。虽然被称为Louise的金发女人主导了每一次实验，可自称Cartwright博士的男人才是这的主管。  
早晨，Leon再一次被带到实验室中，然而这一次Tyrant却并没有像之前的每一次那样和在他一起。尽管对此心存疑惑，但Leon并没有像刚被抓到时那样慌乱无措，相反，他极其镇定地伸出了手臂，不对这一次的异常提出任何疑问，只是盯着医生将抽血针刺入他的肘窝中抽取一小管血液作为化验样本送去检验，完成这个每隔两天都必须完成的“任务”。接下来的实验内容和往常没有太大区别，只是要求他完成各项测试，并由研究人员记录下仪器上显示的数据。  
“你做的很好”或许是因为Tyrant不在这里，Louise和她的研究人员便不再隔着一层玻璃墙观察Leon。她走到Leon身边，瞥了一眼记录员手上的数据板，似乎非常满意，“你的各项指标都很出色，难怪能够完美匹配T-00。”  
Leon撕下手臂上的绑带，交还给站一旁的研究人员，“接下来你还想干什么？”  
“我们还需要测试一下你的信息素活跃度”金发女人眯了眯眼睛，有些意外Leon的发言，又觉得这似乎理所当然，“我很高兴你能这么合作，这样我们就能加快实验进度。”  
Leon没有回答。  
“听着”她忽然凑近Leon，拽住他接过水杯的手臂，压低了声音说道，“我不在乎你到底有什么打算，我也不在乎你想干什么，但如果你试图破坏我的实验，那我绝对不会放过你。我保证，那将会，非常，非常痛苦。”  
“谢谢你的提……”  
突然的铃声打断了Leon，金发女人，Louise也因此松开手，退后一步，从口袋中掏出通讯仪。  
“什么事？”在听到对话者的声音后，Louise的表情忽然变得不耐烦起来，“你还要我说多少次，Cartwright，那都只是为了实验而已。”  
一边说着，她一边转身走到远处，像是不想让其他人听到他们的对话内容。  
随着Louise的离开，Leon重新坐回椅子上，他抬起手，像个木偶人一样放任那些研究人员在往他身上套上各式各样的测试仪器。过远的距离确实阻止了他对Louise和Cartwright的通讯内容的探听，但 Louise脸上的表情和激动的动作却明显地告诉了他，他们之间似乎并不和睦。  
“看来他们又吵起来了。”在Leon身后的人对着另一个人说道。  
“Cartwright就是个混蛋”另一人一边记下仪器上的数据，一边回答。两人都不在乎Leon是否能听见他们说的话，似乎对此并不稀奇，“如果我是Louise，我可能会忍不住撕掉他的头皮。”  
“我不知道”他们聊了起来，丝毫没有意识到Leon正从他们的对话中收集想要的讯息“Cartwright毕竟是主管，Louise也许不应该这么顶撞他，这可能会拖延实验进度，而且我听说其他分部已经有新产品了。”  
“得了吧，他就是想抢走Louise的功劳，好让自己能在总公司争取一个更好的职位。”  
“哎……好了，你可以取下来了。”  
他帮着Leon取掉绑在胸背上的仪器，然后跟着其他人一同离开了中央实验室回到玻璃墙后，只留下Leon一个人坐在椅子上。  
没过多久，Louise结束了和Cartwright的通讯，她大步走到Leon面前，眉头紧蹙，语气相较之前变得有些尖锐“做完最后一个实验你就能回去了，警探。你最好能搞定，不然我也不确实会发生什么。”  
“这是什么意思”Leon意识不妙，他很清楚这些人能为了完成他们的实验做出任何事，“你打算做什么？”  
但没等他站起身，女人就摁下了放在口袋中的摁钮。戴在Leon手腕上的监测手环瞬间发出一股股电流麻痹了他的半边身体，使他只能靠坐在椅子上，短时间内无法动弹。  
“做我应该做的”女人冷漠地看着倒在椅子上的Leon回答。  
在她回到玻璃墙后，所有人都再次忙碌起来，不知名的机器在被操作时疯狂闪烁着各色灯光，记载着数据的纸张不断从飞出，然后被收集成一堆堆累在一旁，等待他人的阅读。  
刺耳的巨大机械运转声缓缓响起，隐藏在墙壁中的钢门被也随之被提起，露出藏在其后的黑暗通道。  
Leon强撑着仍残留着些许麻痹感的身体站了起来，他专注且警惕地盯着门口的一片黑暗，肾上腺素像是失去控制一般不断分泌，暂时压下了电流引起的麻痹，浑身的肌肉也霎时全部紧绷着以防突袭，他的食指更是因此微微发颤。  
咚……咚  
熟悉的脚步声再次响起，可没等Leon放松下来，隐藏在黑暗中的身影却逐渐显露——那的确是Tyrant，但却不是Leon认识的那个Tyrant——早上还穿着整齐的皮大衣此刻被绑在Alpha的腰间，它赤裸的上半身布满大大小小的伤口，右臂上的肌肉怪异地膨胀起来，原先是手掌的位置也化为利爪，胸口中间则突出了一个像是心脏一样的血红瘤块——他看起来远比第一次实验时更加狂躁，也更为可怖。  
眼前熟悉的人类令Tyrant混沌的瞳孔似乎有一刻闪过一丝困惑，然而，方才被他人用枪支刀具袭击，切割身体的痛楚和失去皮大衣束缚引起的混沌狂暴却很快又让它重陷入撕碎任何阻挡前路的事物的嗜血欲望中。它咆哮着冲向站在正中央的人类，想将这碍眼的生物撕碎扯裂。  
Leon立刻甩开椅子往一旁躲闪，他踉跄着跑动几步，勉强避开Alpha的攻击。  
“嘿！停下！是我！”  
他对着Alpha大喊。  
Tyrant顿了顿，像是有些犹豫，但很快，它又咆哮起来，如同彻底失去了理智野兽一般紧追不舍，周围尚未撤走的仪器也因此遭殃，在利爪的切割下沦为造价昂贵的碎片。失去了束缚Alpha虽然不复理智，但它的力量与速度也因此不再受到约束。  
躲过Tyrant的利爪，Leon背靠着墙壁陷入无路可逃的境地，地板上深坑不断提醒着他如果被砸到将会是怎样的惨状。他强迫自己压下恐惧与慌乱让自己保持冷静，随后仰头望向Alpha的双眼，与之四目相交。  
他不知道为什么要这么做，但直觉告诉他，他必须这么做。  
Leon看着不断逼近的Alpha，没有再做任何躲避的动作，只是凝望着它的双眼，大脑有一瞬间的放空。一种从未体验过的奇异接连感忽然在心尖跳动几下，下一刻，他便知晓了纠缠在Alpha脑海中的情绪——痛苦、狂躁、混乱、迷惑……  
“他”迷路了。  
距靠在墙壁上的人类只有不到半臂的距离时，Tyrant停下了脚步，它盯着不再躲闪的人类，逐渐清晰的记忆和撕扯着它的大脑，夹在混沌中的偶尔清醒令它十分痛苦，如同在实验中被锯开头部一样钝痛。  
它嘶吼着，像是在威胁。  
可Leon知道，他需要帮助，他的Alpha需要他。  
Leon伸手握住Alpha的利爪并慢慢靠近他，与此同时，他身上的信息素在刻意的控制下愈来愈浓郁，如温暖泉水一般柔缓溢出，拂过Alpha的鼻尖，随冰凉的空气一并被吸入。  
“我在这”他小心地，轻轻地用拇指摩挲骨质利爪，“冷静点，没人能再伤到你了。”  
利爪抽动了一下，却没有刺向他。  
“对……就这样”Leon安抚性地用指尖敲了敲Alpha的利爪，声音变得更轻，“没事了……”  
在一遍又一遍的安抚下，Tyrant渐渐恢复了理智，它低下头，学着Leon做过的那样将额头抵在Omega的额头上，讨求更进一步的亲昵。  
“你没事就好”，Leon轻轻碰了碰Alpha的额头。  
Tyrant高大的身躯挡住了他们俩之间小动作，使站在玻璃墙后通过固定摄像头的人们根本察觉不出他们之间到底发生了什么，只知道原先还在狂暴状态下的Alpha忽然没再攻击Leon，只是挡在他面前，把他卡在与墙壁间的缝隙中。  
过了一会儿，Leon摸了摸Tyrant的手臂示意他暂时让开，他还不想把Tyrant和他的亲近暴露在这些灭绝人性的混蛋面前——谁知道他们会做些什么。  
看着不再攻击的Tyrant和毫发无损的Leon，站在主控制台前的Louise的眼神变得狂热起来，她一把推开台上的资料，声音微微颤抖：  
“我们做到了！我的方案是对的！我的同事们，今天，你们见证了迎来人类进化的关键，只要继续按着这个方案进行下去，迟早我们就能让人类再次进化！”  
监控室内忽地陷入了一片寂静，随后，震耳欲聋的欢呼声几乎震碎了那堵将他们与Leon和Tyrant分隔开的玻璃墙。  
====  
实验结束后，回到囚室内的Leon领着Tyrant进入浴室，用毛巾和温水清洗Alpha身上的伤口和干涸的血渍。  
这一次，Alpha脱下了大衣，彻底赤裸地站在Leon面前，乖乖地跟着Omega的指令一步一动作，任他清洁它的身体。  
第一次见到Alpha裸体的Leon有些尴尬，但更多的则是在见到遍布于Alpha身上的伤口时的愤怒与心疼。从他们被分开那一刻起他就知道这次实验肯定有问题，但他没想到的是，那群人渣居然能做到这种地步。  
“会痛吗？”Leon小心翼翼地避开一处伤口，避免直接用水清洗。  
一直低头注视着Leon的Tyrant抓起他的手放在自己的胸膛上——那上面的伤口已经愈合了一大半，只留下几道不深的痕迹，想必再过一阵就能完全消失。  
“看来你恢复的不错”  
这是这一天里唯一值得庆幸的事了，Leon想。  
之后，Leon帮Tyrant套上了皮大衣，Alpha的利爪与胸口的瘤块也随即逐渐消退，恢复成从前的样子。他们坐在床上，Leon的肩膀紧挨着Tyrant，隐有滑入Alpha怀抱中的迹象。  
“你知道太阳吗”像往常一样，Leon又开始说起外面的事，这是他们在这里唯一的娱乐活动了，“它看起来就像无数白炽灯组合在一起的巨大白炽灯，非常亮，而且还很暖。当它的光照在你身上时，你能感受到那股温暖滑过你的皮肤，驱散寒冷。”  
Tyrant搂住Leon的腰，将下巴搭在Omega的头顶，安静且认真地听着他说的每一句话。  
“……到时候，我会带你去看看。”  
Leon转了转头，试图在Alpha的肩膀上找到一个最舒服的位置。  
“对了”现在，他完全靠在Alpha胸膛上，这似乎成了他们之间的习惯与日常，“我能叫你X吗？”  
“我想用你的名字称呼你，但是我不知道你的真名”，Leon缩在Tyrant的怀抱中，抬头望向Alpha，“所以我可以先暂时叫你X吗，直到你想起来你的名字。”  
Tyrant低头咬了咬Leon的耳垂，没有反对。实际上，它也没有打算拒绝Leon除离开以外的任何要求，哪怕是它尚不明白的要求，它也会为它的Omega做到。  
“好吧，X。”  
tbc


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有血腥场面描写，有小车，腿交

“可以了，你有一个小时的休息时间。”

持续了近四个小时的实验之后，Leon终于获得一丝喘息的时间。他转过身，背对着玻璃墙，趁着没有人注意他们时，悄悄握住Tyrant的手指，将Alpha拉到远离玻璃墙的那边靠着墙壁坐下。他的肩膀紧挨着Alpha，因高强度运动而随着汗液散出的微弱的Omega信息素混合了Tyrant的信息素，以隐秘的形态透露出他们之间亲近与信任。

在这一个多月的时间里，频繁的实验不仅让Leon与Tyrant的关系变得更加密切，同时，Leon还借此从某些过分自信的研究人员口里套出了一些关键信息，从而逐渐摸清了这座藏身于下水道中的秘密设施的大致区域与通行办法。他甚至了解到这群聚在下水道里的混蛋其实并不和睦，不仅仅是Louise与Cartwright之间的矛盾随着实验进度的推进愈演愈烈，不同实验室中的研究人员之间似乎也存在着强烈的竞争关系。

好极了，Leon在计划时想到，他或许能用上这些矛盾。

实验的顺利进行让Louise对Leon的态度也变得更为友善，Leon发现，金发女人似乎并不像其他人一样在意“总公司”的想法，她不止一次地无视了Leon的小动作，放任Leon向她口无遮拦的同事们打探消息。

如果说Cartwright是为保护伞公司工作，急功近利的人渣，那么Louise则更像是只沉浸于科学里的疯子，她在乎的只有她的实验，她的“远大目标”。

在Leon和Tyrant靠在墙边休息的时候，Cartwright又一次进入了实验室中的监控室内，与正在指导其他人分析数据的Louise吵了起来——这是自从Louise把几个安保人员骗进实验室导致他们被暴怒的Tyrant抹杀之后就经常发生的事。隔着一堵隔音的玻璃墙Leon无法听到他们的对话，但从周围人远远避开的动作以及隔着老远都能看见的他们两人恨不得撕掉对方脸皮的狰狞表情来看，这一次的争吵显然尤为激烈。过了一会儿，Cartwright似乎对Louise说了什么，原先就差脱下高跟鞋砸在男人脑袋上的金发女人仿佛被戳破的气球一般，瞬间失去了气势。她收回几乎就要戳在Cartwright眼睛上的手指，沉默着打开了玻璃墙上的门，带着Cartwright和他的“保镖”进入实验室中央。

“实验目前进行的很成功”Louise站定在离Leon和Tyrant有一定距离的地方，不情不愿地向Cartwright介绍道，“T-00现在能快速从狂躁状态中恢复，并且可以使用简单的武器。”

“我需要证明”Cartwright先是瞥了瞥迅速站起身，抱起手臂防备地盯着他的Leon和他身旁的Tyrant，然后对着Louise摇了摇头，“并不是说我不相信你，Louise，只是我需要确切的证据。我不希望我们在认知上的偏差导致团队的时间被浪费掉，你一定能明白我的忧虑吧”

“当然了”金发女人咬牙切齿地回答，“您想怎么证明都行。”

“噢，感谢你的理解，Louise。”

“你好，Kennedy警探”，Cartwright忽然转向Leon，笑着对Omega打了个招呼，“听Louise说你对我们的实验作出了非常重要的贡献，我很高兴你能适应这里的生活。”

现在Leon能理解Louise刚刚为什么会有那副恨不得撕了Cartwright的脸皮的表情了。

“别废话了”，Leon握紧拳头，尽全力克制着一拳砸到这混蛋脸上的冲动，“你又想干什么。”

“只是希望你再帮个小忙罢了……抓住他！”男人忽然向身后的人下令。

几个站在他身后的Alpha立即举起枪口直指Leon的脑袋和他身旁的Tyrant，其中一人走上前，往Omega的肚子上狠狠地揍了一拳，迫使他因疼痛而弯下腰，然后反剪着Leon的双手将他拽到Cartwright身边站着。不了解实际情况的Leon不敢冒然反抗，他强忍下腹部的顿痛，低下头，作出害怕的样子，视线却随即转到身旁持枪的Alpha的腕带上。

眼看着自己的伴侣被陌生的Alpha伤害并强行带走，Alpha本能的保护欲在一瞬间占据了Tyrant的全部思想，在刚才的实验中被激发的攻击欲也如灼人的烈火一般舔舐着它体内冰冷的血液。Tyrant猛地咆哮一声，在其他人还没反应过来时便扯掉了其中一个Alpha的手臂，握着仍拿着枪柄的断肢，反手用枪管捅穿了他的脑袋把Alpha钉在地上。

被钉在地上的Alpha还活着，他发出的凄厉惨叫回荡在实验室内，惊醒了呆在原地的其他人。

“救救我！救我！求你们了！把这怪物弄走！”

“开枪！快！用上你们该死的电击枪，还有闪光弹！快！”

Tyrant抬起手臂挡在脸前，它向前一步，踩碎了哀嚎着的Alpha的脑袋，彻底结束了他的生命。

尖利凄惨的叫声戛然而止，子弹似乎也对Tyrant起不到任何作用，又一个Alpha被拽断手臂，他的手连着枪支一起被捏碎，最后像是一团血肉模糊的垃圾一般被Tyrant随意丢在一旁。

“让这玩意停下！”Cartwright一边踉跄着后退，一边对着Leon乱吼，“Leon.Kennedy，我如果没法或者出去，你也会跟着我一起死在这！”

抓着Leon的Alpha把枪口抵在了Leon的太阳穴上，他甚至听见了打开枪支保险的声音。

“听见没有！”Alpha用枪口砸了砸Leon的太阳穴，他的嗓音发着抖，又带着一股狠意，“快让那该死的东西停下！”

“嘿，冷静些”不同于他们的恐惧与慌乱，Leon显得十分从容，“我会尽力的。”

“我要他——该死的——停下！”

“操！”愈发逼近的Tyrant让抓着Leon的Alpha慌了神，他一把将Leon推到Tyrant面前，想把Omega当成挡在他和怪物之间的盾牌。

Leon一头撞在Tyrant身上，阻挡了它的前进。可不同于Alpha的想象，疯狂的怪物并没有像撕碎其他人一样撕碎他，反而伸手接住了Omega。它搂着Leon的腰，吼间溢出意义不明的咕噜声，又或者说是低吼，随后，它低下头，咬了咬Omgea的后颈，在上面留下又一个极深的牙印。

Leon没有说话，只是将额头抵在Tyrant的胸膛上，通过他们之间的标记连结和信息素安抚着暴怒的Alpha。

眼前诡异的画面让所有人停止了动作，他们诧异地盯着似乎稳定下来的怪物，惊讶于它的突然停止。可没等他们想出什么，那怪物又单手搂着Omega的腰轻松将他抱起，随后走上前用另一只手握住刚刚在Leon的肚子上揍了一拳，没来得及逃跑的Alpha的脑袋，缓缓施力捏碎。

以为Tyrant又再次发狂的Cartwright被吓得不顾形象地狂奔起来，往早早就离远了的，站在玻璃墙前的Louise的方向跑去。

但Tyrant没有再动作，它抱着Leon站立不动，目光集中在Omega身上。

浓郁强大的Alpha信息素压迫着每一个身处于这间实验室内的人，地板上扭曲破损的肢体和腥红的血洼也不断刺激着他们的视觉，警告着他们激怒Alpha的后果。

趁着Tyrant没有再次攻击的迹象，Cartwright带着他剩余的人狼狈不堪地躲进了玻璃墙之后的监控室内。

“为什么会发生这种情况！”Cartwright气急败坏地在监控室中来回踱步，“博士，这就是你说的稳定吗！”

他朝着Louise怒吼，似乎想从中找回在实验室里狼狈逃跑时丢失的尊严。

“我以为您知道这个” Louise似乎是想露出一个满怀歉意的笑容，但任谁都能看出她脸上的得意，“我以为Alpha对Omega的本能保护欲是常识，很抱歉我没能提醒您。”

Cartwright呛了一下，他扭曲着表情找回之前那副趾高气昂的样子：“这是你的失误，Louise，你最好不要再有这种失误，不然我只好让其他人代替你了。”

Louise脸上的笑容消失了。

=============  
鉴于这种“突发情况”，实验也无法再进行下去，因此，Leon和Tyrant都被安排返回了囚室之中，或许是因为Tyrant给Cartwright留下的印象足够深刻，在返回的途中，没有人再敢来找他们的麻烦 。

回到囚室中，Tyrant小心翼翼地放下了被它抱着的Leon，然后，它张开一直握成拳的手掌，将藏在掌心中，沾满了血渍的一段腕带展示在Leon眼底。

Leon抬起头看了看Alpha，又看了看它掌心里的腕带，似乎非常震惊，又有些不知所措。

Tyrant看着迟疑的Leon，握起了他的手放在自己的掌心里，示意Omega拿起那块腕带。

“……谢谢”Leon低声说，他拿起腕带，紧紧地盯着那截腕带——虽然只有一截，但里面最重要的芯片并没有收到任何损害。

这是他们逃出去的希望。

Leon谨慎地收好那截腕带，随后，他抬起头，望着专注地看着他的Alpha的眼睛——那似乎仍与以前一样还是一片怪异泛白的空洞，可他却分明看见了炙热的火焰在其中跳动，在他的胸腔间点燃一片温热。

他们沉默地望着彼此，瞳孔中印出的仅有对方的身影。

忽然，Leon动了，他踮起脚搂住Tyrant的脖子让Alpha更进一步的低下头，然后，他吻住了Alpha干燥的双唇，用缺乏的知识生涩地教导着Alpha与他唇舌相交。

他被压在墙上，裤子被Alpha粗暴得撕成了两块，Leon主动抬起腿，撩起自己的上衣，夹住Tyrant的腰，他扬起脖子扭过头，露出后颈的腺体，放任Alpha如标记领地的野兽一般反复舔咬他的Omega腺体，留下一个又一个印记，用气味标记他，占有他。他伸手握住Alpha腿间半勃的阴茎撸动，辛辣的Alpha信息素侵略着他的鼻腔，情欲的焰火在他的腹腔中愈燃愈旺，他推了推还埋首于他颈间咬蹭的Tyrant，在Alpha抬头疑惑地望向他时又一次吻住Alpha的唇，用生涩的吻向Alpha描述他的情热与欲望。

Tyrant的手掌横在Leon的屁股下面为他的身体提供支撑点，它不断揉捏着弹软的臀肉，在留下指引的同时，手上未干的血渍也因此印在了两瓣臀肉上，显得更加情色。它掐住Leon的腰将Omega往上提了提，然后将阴茎插进臀肉之间来回磨蹭，蹭过大腿根部因敏感的会阴，抵着不断流水的穴口来回磨蹭。

Omega对Alpha本能的渴望让Leon的腹腔一片酸疼，他想要Tyrant操进来，但处于清醒状态下的他却因羞耻心而不敢再开口渴求，他的阴茎被夹在他们腹间抵着粗糙的皮衣磨蹭，即痛又爽。欲望与快感将Leon撕裂，他死死地搂着Alpha的脖子，脑子混乱地像是蒙上了一层雾，腰部也不由自主地晃动起来，两瓣臀肉更是夹着Alpha的阴茎随着Alpha的动作主动磨蹭。流出的情液将臀缝与阴茎浸湿滑，使Tyrant抽查的动作越来越顺畅，可缺少润滑的大腿根部却被磨得红肿不已，只要轻轻触碰就会激起一阵阵战栗的酸痒刺疼。

但Leon不在乎这些了，他激烈地回应着Tyrant，放任自己沉沦于爆发的欲望与情感之中。

Tyrant紧紧地抱着Leon，却注意地避免压住Leon刚刚被揍了一拳的肚子，以保护的姿态将Omega搂在它的怀中，一边操着Leon的大腿和屁股，一边在Leon的脖子上，胸膛上，甚至是手背上留下牙印标记，似乎是想让所有人都看见它对Leon的所有权，警告所有试图想好伤害它的伴侣的人。

汗水的咸味，血腥味，涩甜醇香的Omega信息素与辛辣的Alpha信息素的味道充斥着鼻腔，滚烫的欲望灼烧着他们的身体，肉体碰撞的淫靡声响与粗哑的呼吸声和低喘回荡在囚室内，刺激着勃发的欲望。Tyrant脸上的血渍在亲吻舔咬时蹭在了Leon的脸颊和胸膛上，但Leon只是更急切地吻了回去，让他身上留下了更多的，属于Alpha的印记。

最终，Tyrant射在了Leon的屁股上，它的大衣也被Leon高潮时射出的精液和从后穴里涌出的情液染上一大块情色的污渍。

Leon气喘吁吁地靠在Tyrant的肩膀上，他整个人湿漉漉的，像是刚从水里捞出来一样，浑身散着情事后独有的餍足与放松。

“能帮我洗个澡吗，X”他吻了吻Alpha的耳朵，嗓音沙哑，“像我之前帮你那样。”

Tbc


	10. Chapter 10

10  
数天后，在从实验室回囚室的途中，Leon忽然被一把摁倒在接待处的台子上，Omega信息素也悄然泄出，暗自散在空气中，凭添一股几不可闻的涩甜。

Tyrant掐着他的腰让他仰躺在台面上，Alpha俯下身，鼻尖蹭着领口处漏出的一小块麦色皮肤嗅了嗅，随即有些粗暴地舔咬着侧颈留下几个略深的咬痕。

负责押送他们的四个守卫被这突如其来的动静吓了一跳，他们迅速四散开，其中一人拿出对讲机压着声音急切地请求支援，其余的人则打开了电击枪上的保险将枪口对准Alpha的后背缓步靠近——也不怪他们如此紧张，几乎所有人都或多或少地知道些关于Tyrant是在实验室里将他们的前同事拆成几块的“传闻”，而没有一个人想要亲自去证实一下“传闻”的真假。

“别用枪指着他，也别再靠近了！”Leon很快反应过来，“我会让他冷静下来的，只要你们保持距离，否则我可没法保证他会做出什么。”

“你最好快些！”拿着对讲机的人顿了顿，恶狠狠地对Leon命令道，他摆手示意其他人后退，自己也躲开老远，“别想耍花招。”

“如果你想活下来，你就应该把语气放好点”Leon一边说着，一边握住Alpha的臂膀轻轻捏了捏，他努力从Alpha的钳制下抬起头，并贴在它耳边低语着什么。然而，在守卫们看不见的地方，Leon的右手悄悄在接待处的桌子上摸索，他趁着所有人都将注意力集中在Tyrant身上时，借着Alpha身躯的遮挡，用余光瞄了一眼桌面，从上面的一堆小册子中拿走一本塞进腰后并用衣服遮挡，然后，他亲了亲Tyrant的侧脸。

Tyrant随即松开了对Leon的钳制，它直起身，抓着Leon的腰将他从台面上抱了下来，似乎是恢复了冷静，但从充斥在走廊内极具压迫感的Alpha信息素和它仍横在Leon腰间的手臂中守卫们可以嗅出气氛的紧张，他们沉默着恢复了原来的位置，只是站得离Tyrant和Leon更远了些，呼吸也放轻了不少。

没有人会想挑战一个急需Omega安抚，且是作为武器被制造出来的Alpha的耐心。

原本就不长的路程在这样的氛围下被硬生生压到三分钟，这期间，没有一个人敢开口说话，守卫们一路低着头，生怕Tyrant注意到他们的存在。等到囚室的门被彻底关闭锁死之后，Leon实在忍不住大声笑了起来，他从背后抽出从接待处桌子上偷回来的图册在Tyrant眼底得意地晃了晃。

“谢谢你，X”Leon踮起脚搂住Tyrant的脖子，往Alpha的嘴角亲了一下，“那真是太精彩了。”

说实话，他也没想到Alpha居然能够演得如此逼真，甚至连他自己都被吓了一跳。

Tyrant揽住Leon的腰托着他的臀部将他抱了起来，并学着Leon的样子亲了回去，可不得要领的动作和稍重的力道却磕得Omega的嘴唇发疼。

但Leon显然并不在乎这种疼痛，他更紧地搂住Tyrant的脖子，张开嘴，勾住Alpha的舌一步一步教导Alpha如何接吻。他们拥吻着抱在一起，呼吸相缠，身上满是对方的信息素，这样的亲昵无关情欲，只是满溢而出的情感急需一个宣泄口。

双唇分开时，Leon的大脑还因长时间的亲吻而放空，他被放到床铺上，Alpha则压在他的背后，不断亲吻着他的后颈与肩膀，印下细密的吻痕与牙印。Alpha的信息素弥散在他的身旁，随呼吸被吸入鼻腔，如同一股股细小的暖流一般滑进胃里，再将暖意蔓延至全身。

Leon趴在床上，任Tyrant在他身上留下无数标记，一边展开被捏得发皱的图册仔细查看，一边对Alpha讲述自己的计划与想法。

“……所以我们可以先想办法进去简报室里看看有没有什么有价值的信息，顺便看看能不能弄到包含所有区域的完整地图”Leon指了指图册上的一个地点，扭过头向Alpha询问，“你觉得怎么样，X？”

Tyrant用一个刚刚才学会的深吻回答了Leon。尽管意识已经恢复，但计划和思考仍不是它所擅长的，因此，在这种事情上它更乐意跟从Leon的决定，满足他的需求与愿望，为他扫清一切障碍。

“那么我会再仔细观察一下，看看怎么进去。”Leon干咳一声，脸上泛起一层淡红——Alpha过分直白的亲昵有时总会让他招架不住。

被迫参与实验之外的时间是被拘于囚室内的漫长沉静，除开计划逃跑的方案与路线，他们之间唯一的娱乐活动也只有彼此间的亲昵。陪伴消解了他们的孤独与迷惘，每一天，Leon都会给Tyrant讲述“外面”的事情，或者是教给Alpha几个新的词语——Tyrant有时虽然不太能理解这些，但这并不妨碍它喜欢Leon靠在它的胸膛上，缩在它的怀中，微笑着和它说话，灰蓝色的眼睛里闪着它从未见过的光辉时的样子——偶尔，他们也会抚慰彼此，借此消磨时光，用更深入的方式稳固彼此之间的羁绊。

但同时，Leon也忘了一件事。

在Tyrant咬住他后颈上的腺体，用牙齿轻叼起那块皮肉磨蹭时，Leon还以为Alpha只是和往常一样用亲昵行为表达情感，可当腹腔内荡起一阵愈发明显的酸涩热意，将浑身染上灼人的热度时，Leon才迟钝地反应过来——这不仅仅是Tyrant在向他示好，而是他的发情期到了。

他的腿间逐渐酝起一阵湿意，Alpha呼吸间喷在他腺体上的热气也变得难以忍受，Leon低喘一声，欲望与空虚感不断撕扯着他的腹腔，穴口涌出的热液将裆部的一小块布料浸湿，压在床铺上的阴茎也硬得发疼。

Leon转过上身，握住Tyrant摁在他耳边的手，呼吸间满是灼热的气息与不断变浓的涩甜，轻柔如羽绒般拂过Alpha的下巴，却如同掷入水中荡起层层圈圈波纹的石块，坠进Tyrant的心口。

“帮帮我，X”

tbc


	11. Chapter 11

迫降11

他们贴的很近，近到Leon能清晰地感受到Alpha呼在他脖颈上那不同于它冰冷身躯的灼烫气息。

Tyrant是冷的，Leon靠着它就像贴在一块被海水与风暴冲刷腐蚀数年的冰冷岩石上，但Alpha的亲吻和爱抚却炙热得惊人，足以在Leon混沌的大脑燃起更加躁动的欲望与渴求Leon浑身赤裸着坐在Tyrant的怀抱中，光裸的臀部紧贴Alpha的大腿，热液将Alpha尚未完全褪下的裤子浸湿，染上一大块沾染体温的深色水渍。

Leon的脖子上被Tyrant印下了数个深浅不一的咬痕，颈后的Omega腺体也被Alpha舔咬得红肿发烫。Tyrant一边用唇齿在Leon的脖颈和胸膛上留下一个又一个用于彰显所有权与占有的印记，一边捏握住Leon的两瓣臀肉轻扯揉捏，但由于它尚不懂得准确地控制力道，Omega这处相较于其他部位更白软的皮肤上被捏出了几道泛红的指印。Alpha勃起的阴茎则抵在Leon的双腿间，随着他们的动作时不时磨蹭着Leon的阴茎。

Leon仰起头呻吟一声，脚趾也忍不住绷直，他努力让自己在欲潮与快感中维持着所剩无几的清醒，然后，他松开一直抓着Tyrant的臂膀的右手，绕到身后，摸了摸Alpha抓着他臀部的手背，示意它暂时松开。

“等等，X”Leon单手搂住Tyrant的脖子，以此借力将屈起膝盖坐在Alpha大腿上的姿势换成跪坐，他沉下腰，臀部抬高，侧脸紧贴着Alpha的肩颈“让我准备一下。”

说完，Leon顿了顿，似乎有些犹豫。他深深地吸进一口气，闭上眼睛，皱起眉，缓慢却坚定地将两根手指插进自己已经湿透的后穴中小心翼翼地抽插扩张——尽管容纳自己的Alpha对于一个正处于热潮的Omega来说并不困难，甚至在一般情况下Omega都不需要额外的扩张，但Tyrant不是一般的Alpha，也不是人类，如果他不做好扩张，就意味着他得再一次体验标记时尝过的撕裂身体般的痛楚。

很显然，实验室那群人渣没有给Tyrant教授过任何生理知识。

无奈之下，Leon只好亲自动手。湿热肠肉绞着自己的手指挤压的感觉十分怪异，而Alpha的注视更是让Leon尴尬不已，Leon转了转头，把脸埋在Tyrant的肩颈上彻底挡住自己的眼睛。他的前列腺所处的位置不深，手指在抽插间就能够戳碰到那块敏感软肉，以至于仅仅是用手指扩张就让Leon腰间一阵酸软。但手指无法平息热潮，只能让抽插间带起的细微电流般的快感勾起更强烈的空虚感和渴求。

他需要Tyrant，他的Alpha填满他，结住他。

Tyrant感到十分不满，它不喜欢Leon推开它转而用手指抚慰自己，将它晾在一边——这对每一个Alpha来说都是不可忍受的——伴侣的欲望理应由它来满足。于是，Tyrant低头咬住Omega暴露在它眼前的腺体用牙齿轻轻研磨，它重新握住Leon一侧的臀肉，食指则学着Leon的动作，顶开正含着Omega的几根手指吮吸挤压的穴口操了进去。

突然的侵入将Leon吓了一跳，他想转过头，却被Alpha威胁似的咬住了腺体，只好僵着身体不敢再轻易乱动。Alpha的手指更长，能进得也更深，不同于Leon的谨慎小心，Tyrant操得更快更狠，指头更是时不时屈起，一下一下地扣刮肠壁上的那处前列腺，引发更激烈的快感。Leon的手指被迫随着Alpha抽插的动作而进进出出，就好像他正和Tyrant一起操着自己一样。这样的想象令Leon更加尴尬了，他咬住Alpha的肩膀，低声哼着含糊不清的呻吟，试图抽出自己的手指。

然而，打定主意要让Omega认识到自己的错误的Alpha却并不允许他退让，Tyrant握住Leon的手腕，强硬地逼迫着Leon跟着它用手指操自己，直到Omega的腰完全瘫软下来，只有臀部还因为Alpha的托举而翘高。

“X……”Leon喘息着请求道，“不要这样。”

Tyrant假装没有听见。

手指进入了第二根，第三根，抽插的速度越来越快，收缩着的肠肉被一次次撑开，磨蹭得愈发湿热软滑，乖顺地含着手指吮吸。Leon的呻吟声愈发破碎，热潮在他的腹腔中翻涌，既为被手指操干的舒爽而喜悦，也为由此带来的空虚而咆哮着渴求更多。

他被自己和Tyrant的手指操得高潮了。

一股股热液在手指抽插间被挤了出去，连成银丝一般顺着Leon的大腿滑落。他完全失去了力气，只能趴靠在Tyrant身上，腿间粘湿一片，润满了自己的精液与情液，看上去万分淫靡。

自Leon被标记以后便混合了Tyrant身上的血腥味与辛辣的涩甜信息素在这昏暗的囚室内爆开，夹杂着高潮后的淫靡气味冲进Tyrant的鼻腔中，使已经随Omega同时进入发情期的Alpha更加躁动。它吻了吻Leon泛红的眼角，随即掐着Omega的腰转了个身，让Leon摆出一个趴在墙壁上，臀部翘起，背对着它的姿势。

冰冷的墙壁让Leon短暂地恢复了理智，但很快，高潮与热潮带来的更加猛烈的空虚渴求使他本就不算清醒的大脑更加混浊，身前的冰冷并不能将皮肤上灼人的温度降低，反而让Leon在清醒与沉沦间反复挣扎，欲望也变得越来越滚烫。

过多的渴求让Leon的腹腔酸疼起来，他无助地抓着墙面，额头紧贴着墙壁，试图借此浇灭灼烤大脑的情欲。

“X，求你了，我需要你”Leon挣扎着想要转身，“帮帮我，求你。”

Tyrant再次吻住Leon，这一次，它遵从了Leon的请求。

Tyrant就着这样的姿势操进了Leon的体内，阴茎进得很深，直接抵在生殖腔腔口研磨顶弄，搅得Leon腹中一片酸涩麻痒，热液也一股股地流了出来，将他们的交合处润得更湿。墙壁和Alpha的胸膛将Leon固定在一处无法动弹，这样的体位使得他只能努力抬高臀部接受Alpha的侵入。

阴茎一次次顶进，将肠壁完完全全撑开，茎身狠狠擦过前列腺然后抽出，插入，撞在生殖腔腔口，企图用快感诱哄那处未来将会为Tyrant孕育生命的神圣之所向它开启，将阴茎容纳更软湿的抚慰中。

Leon被操得失了神，只能低哑地哼着粘糊的呻吟和喘息。这样的姿势并不轻松，而Tyrant粗鲁急切的动作也在快感中带出一丝疼痛，但Leon并不在意——他他妈的不在乎了——他只想要他的Alpha操进更深处，灌满他，满足他的欲望。

他需要感受Tyrant。

“X……X！”他叫着Tyrant。

Tyrant蹭了蹭Leon的侧脸，它一边不停挺动胯部操着Omega，一边从背后握住Leon抓在墙上的手，与Omega十指相扣。

腔口在一次次撞击中被撬开一处足以容纳Alpha阴茎的小口，更多地热液随即涌出，却被Alpha入侵的阴茎堵了回去，晃荡在Leon的生殖腔里。Leon已经很湿了，他身上黏满了汗水，情液与精液，被迫张开屈坐的大腿发着抖，冰冷的墙面被他高热的身体捂热。硬挺的乳头随着Alpha操干的动作一下一下地压了回去，磨蹭着墙面，将乳尖摩擦得红肿不堪，仅仅是蹭过墙壁都能引起阵阵战栗刺疼。

他像是被丢在快感的狂风浪潮中沉浮飘荡的木舟，只有身后的Tyrant，他的Alpha是保证他仍能前航的锚。

高热柔嫩的腔肉吸着Alpha的阴茎，热液也不断淋在阴茎头上，在安抚Tyrant的欲望的同时将Leon感受到猛烈的快感回馈给Tyrant。Alpha低吼着，腰胯摆动的速度不断加快，将Leon钉在墙壁上承受它。不断加深的标记连结是Tyrant和Leon都能感受到彼此的感受，而这在他们的交合中无异于使快感呈双倍叠加。

Leon高潮了一次，两次，最后他再也记不起来自己高潮了多少次，但他依旧维持着趴在墙上的姿势接受Alpha的操干，在欲望狂浪中呻吟。他们亲吻，性交，彼此的身体上都留下了对方的牙印，粗鲁疯狂，似乎是迫不及待得宣泄着情感。

张开的阴茎结将他们紧紧地锁在一起，不断射进生殖腔内的精液将Leon的小腹灌得鼓起。Leon嗓子已经完全沙哑了，连哼哼声都带上了浓重的鼻音，透出情事后特有的情色。由于阴茎结还未消退，Leon只能靠着墙壁休息，他低喘着，大腿酸软得无法动弹，含着Alpha阴茎的臀部全靠Tyrant的支撑才能继续抬起。

Tyrant不停亲吻着Leon的后颈与背部，享受在第一波热潮过后与伴侣的亲昵，它的喉咙滚动着几声咕噜，如餍足的兽类一般。

“X”Leon与闻声抬起头的Tyrant交换了一个吻，呼吸间都是彼此的气息，“我爱你。”

他们交换了第二个吻。

tbc


	12. Chapter 12

Leon再次醒来时热潮已几近平息，他打了个哈欠，迟钝的大脑逐渐恢复运作。Tyrant从背后搂住他，亲吻他裸露在外的皮肤，Alpha湿润粗糙的舌头舔舐着他的腺体和肩颈，确保标记的牢固与明显。

他浑身上下都是Tyrant留下的气味和咬痕标记，以至于如果有其他人闻见他身上的信息素，都能从这气味中判断出他刚刚和一个Alpha渡过了相当激烈的发情期。

他们躺在床上休息了一会儿，直到Leon身上带着烫意的皮肤逐渐恢复正常温度，随后，彻底清醒了的Leon坐起身，握住Alpha的手催促它一起去浴室清洗身体。

淋浴的过程并不是非常顺利，蒸腾的水汽混着挤在狭小空间内的信息素引发了最后一次热潮。Leon一手撑墙，另一手则紧握住在Tyrant抚在他腰间的手。温热的水流冲刷过后背，沿着相贴的身体之间的缝隙滑落，冲走沾在皮肤上接近干涸的体液。水声几乎掩盖了低哑的呻吟喘息和肉体碰撞时的情色声响，Tyrant撑开了他，将他全部填满。在长时间操干下变得松软湿滑的肠壁柔顺地含着阴茎吮吸，Leon已经习惯了Tyrant的进入和侵占，也习惯了这略显粗暴的性爱，他呻吟着，理智被高热的水汽与水流以及腹中再次涌动起来的热潮蒸成一团模糊，只剩下Omega对自己的Alpha的本能渴求还在运作。

抽插间被挤出的热液和残留在Leon身体里的精液随水流被冲走，只在大腿内侧留下一道道暧昧的水痕。他的皮肤也被烫得发红，显得Tyrant留在他身上的咬痕更像是某种色情的装饰品。Tyrant抓着Leon的腰将他转了个身，它捞起Omega的大腿让他夹住它的腰，让Omega以正面面对着自己，后背贴在墙壁上承受操干。姿势转动间，肠壁抽搐着收缩起来绞着Alpha的阴茎，Tyrant停顿了一下，喉间溢出几声压抑的低吼，随即，它摁着Leon的腰更快更狠地操了进去。

“X……等等，求你了！”Leon抓着Alpha的肩膀，声音粗哑。

Tyrant进得很深，Leon的生殖腔被再一次操开，窄小的腔口吸着Alpha阴茎的冠状头部一下下挤压吮吸，肠壁上的前列腺也被碾压摩擦得几近发麻。Leo的喘息声变得越来越激烈，淋在头上的温水让他有种快窒息的错觉，他张大嘴急促地呼吸，身体在溺水的错觉与快感的侵蚀下变得愈发敏感。

忽然，Tyrant开始抚摸它留在Leon大腿内侧咬痕，粗糙指腹擦过相较他处尤为柔软的内侧皮肤，奇异的刺痒激得Leon一阵战栗，双腿险些夹不稳。他在Alpha抓着他的腰又一次狠狠撞进深处时尖叫着射了出来，喷在腹肌上的精液像之前的体液一样很快就被冲走，但温热水流拂过腹部的轻柔瘙痒却延长了高潮。

他们在淋浴头下接吻，做爱，就像每一对普通的情侣一样。

等Tyrant展开阴茎结射出来以后，Leon已经累得连手指都不想动弹，但他可不想在浑身还挂着各种体液的时候就跑去床上休息——这意味着醒来以后他又得爬起来洗一次澡——因此，Leon只好强撑着疲惫的身体在Tyrant的支撑下将身体大致冲洗干净，并且顺便握着Alpha的手一步一步教它如何利用水流进行清洗。

淋浴之后，他把自己摔在那张占据了囚室绝大部分空间，不算柔软的床上，然后缩进随后跟着躺下的Alpha的怀抱中。

“休息一下吧”Leon眯着眼睛困倦地打了个哈欠，他抬起头，轻吻Tyrant的唇角，“祝你有个好梦，X。”

====

热潮期彻底结束后，那群研究人员便迫不及待地拉着进行了各式各样的测试，Tyrant也是。

尽管Leon依旧没有检测出任何怀孕的迹象，他们培育新生代武器的目标也因此再次落空，但Tyrant趋向平缓与稳定的数据却让他们大为振奋，有些人甚至已经开始激动地讨论起实验成功以后的未来以及自己即将获得的嘉誉。

Leon厌恶这一切——他很清楚这群人想从他身上的到什么——他发誓，他会将这群将生命视为玩物与实验品的人渣全部送进牢里，让他们下半辈子都在牢房里为自己的罪行忏悔，他们必须为这些罪行付出代价。

越来越紧密的标记连结让Tyrant能及时且清晰地感受到Leon的情绪，它看了看Leon，瞳孔中翻涌着没有一个研究人员注意到的，属于人类的情绪波动——但Leon看见了。随即，它抓起一个还想往Leon的肚子上贴上检测仪器的研究人员扔了出去。

Tyrant突如其来的发作让在场所有的人都吓了一跳，他们尖叫着四散逃开，生怕“失控”的怪物像先前对待那些“保安”一样对待他们。的确，他们早已对Tyrant的暴行司空见惯，血腥的场面也不能引起他们的情绪波动，但当这种血腥场面极有可能降临在他们身上时，他们又会如同曾经嘲笑过的“实验品”一般哭喊着逃跑。

“好了！安静！”站在角落里的Louise突然开口，在所有人都疯狂地跑向门口试图离Tyrant和Leon尽可能远时，她走向了他们，“别像个蠢货似的大惊小怪。”

她对那些逃跑的人讽刺道。

“我想和你单独谈谈”她转过头对Leon说，“来我的办公室一趟。”

Tyrant向前一步与Leon并肩站立，Alpha信息素威慑着站在它眼前的金发女人，警告她不要轻举妄动。

“你想谈什么？”Leon问。

“我只想和你谈谈”Louise瞥了一眼他们贴在一起的手臂，然后又转回视线，似乎并不打算对此发表任何意见，“我没有恶意，而且，我保证这是你会感兴趣的事。”

“你在干什么，Louise”在发现Tyrant并没有继续攻击以后，人群逐渐平静下来，其中一个男性Beta站得远远地对Louise喊道，“你不应该离他们这么近，今天不是你执勤，Cartwright主管说你不再是这个项目的主管了。”

“为什么不把舌头用在舔Cartwright的屁股上呢”Louise发出一声尖锐的讥笑，“这可是我发起的实验，如果你想试试给Cartwright解释实验失败的原因的话，那可以继续阻止我。”

说完，她没再给那些人第二个眼神，她看着Leon，朝门的方向歪了歪头，“想谈谈吗，Kennedy警探，你不会后悔的。”

“……当然，T-00也可以一起去。”

Louise的办公室十分冷清，只有一张办公桌和椅子，一堆堆文件和数据报告杂乱地堆在桌子和地面上，泡面盒被随意丢在垃圾桶里，几块蔬菜碎片也还落在地上。

“你想谈些什么？”Leon抱起手臂。

Louise没有立即回答，她绕到办公桌后，将音乐打开到最大声。

“我知道你想逃走”女人坐在椅子上，似乎开始翻看起文件，但她的视线却放在了Leon身上，根本没有看文件上面的文字，“我可以帮你。”

“我不知道你在说什么”Leon注意到了金发女人的异常，结合那些研究人员说过的话，一个猜测在Leon的心里成型。

“我没时间和你绕弯子，Kennedy警探”Louise似乎很焦躁，“我帮你逃走，你带着我一起出去，保证我的安全就行。”

“你为什么想这么做？”Leon问，“你放弃你的实验了吗？”

“你没听到吗？Cartwright想把我踢出去！他想抢走我的功劳”Louise咬牙切齿地说，她抓起桌面上的钢笔夹在指间转动，似乎是想借此舒缓压力，“那个该死的混球看着我的实验快完成了，就迫不及待的想抢走我的成就，哈，别忘想了。”

“我知道他想做什么，为了确保在总公司面前赚足注意，他会让我‘意外死亡’，占有我所有的研究。”钢笔尖刺进了她的掌心，Louise却没有丝毫反应。

“所以，你想在他动手前逃跑。”

这也许是一个好机会，Leon想，但他还不能完全确定Louise的动机，他必须谨慎

“他还没动手是因为我重要的资料都记录在我自己的笔记本中，而不是电脑上”Louise哼了一声，“所以那蠢货还留着我。”

“我可以告诉你怎么逃出去”她继续道，“这对我们来说都有利，我不想‘被死亡’。”

“那些被你们绑架的Omega呢？”Leon没有正面回答她，表情变得严肃起来，“他们在哪？”

“死了”Louise回答，“Cartwright下令不留一个活口，失败品全部‘废弃’。”

“他们可是人！”

“噢，正义的小警探，这你得和Cartwright说去”Louise躲开Leon的视线，“这里除了柏金博士没人能命令他。”

“你是想说你毫无过错吗？”Leon反问，“这是你的实验，如果不是你们，他们根本不会被绑架，也不会被杀害。”

“这不是我的本意！”Louise反驳，她捏了捏自己的鼻梁，“我曾经……算了，Kennedy警探，你到底想不想逃出去？”

“……该怎么做？”

冷静，Leon对自己说，这不是冲动的时候。他看向一直陪伴他在身边的Alpha，强压下心中的怒火并下定了决心。

“我有一张地图，整个地下实验室的地图”Louise又假装在看文件，“还有一个有足够权限开启囚室的腕带。到时候我会把植物园里的东西放出来引起骚乱，听到警报后你们再出来，带上我，我有权限可以开启逃生通道，然后我们就能出去了。”

“这样看来你完全可以靠自己逃走，你已经有足够的权限了”Leon审视着女人脸上的表情。

“哈，你以为Cartwright养的那群守卫真的是白痴吗”Louise翻了个白眼，“我只是个科学家，我打不过他们。但你是个警探，还有T-00，它听你控制。”

“我不能控制他”Leon皱起眉，他相当不喜欢Louise对Tyrant的评价，“他不是一个物品。”

“随便你怎么想”Louise似乎对Leon的话有些诧异，她顿了顿，“重点不是这个。”

“等下你们出去的时候我会跟在你后面，地图和腕带我会趁机递给你，你把这些东西藏好了。”Louise放下文件，“计划执行之前我会通知你的。”

Louise没让他们留在办公室里多久，匆匆说完之后，Leon和Tyrant就带着地图和腕带被赶回了囚室。

“我不觉得我们能完全信任她”，Leon坐在床上研究着展开的地图，试图记下所有路线，Tyrant搂着他的腰坐在他身边，时不时亲昵地蹭着他的脖子。

“但目前看来这是唯一的机会了”Leon叹了口气，他扭头亲了亲Alpha的额头，思绪沉甸甸地压在心里“我们必须尝试。”

“X，我们会逃出去的。”他看向他的Alpha，曾经空洞冷漠的瞳孔跳动着火焰，印出他的脸孔，蕴涵于其中的情感炙热如碎开冰层的烈阳。

“我们会的。”

Tyrant用一个吻回答了他。

tbc


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 是这样的，我本来是想在这篇写点怀孕的剧情，但是我这两天又有了新脑洞，所以这篇我只会在结局左右提及一下Leon怀孕的事情，然后就会开第二部，也就是续集，专门写他们的育儿日常哈哈哈哈哈哈，爽到

Louise提出的“合作”的确非常诱人，但Leon并不完全相信她说的话，他有自己的计划。

根据Louise给的整个地下设施的地图，Leon自己格外计划了一条逃跑路线，而Tyrant之前趁乱弄到手的芯片也作为备用被Leon谨慎地贴身藏好，以备不时之需。

在与Louise进行了那次秘密谈话之后的一个多月里，Leon再也没在实验室里见过她，看来，正如她所说的那样，Cartwright和她的矛盾已经到了无法调和的地步。新的实验主管似乎是Cartwright的人，自Louise走后，实验的主要内容再次变得简单粗暴，他们将Leon和Tyrant扔进一堆怪物中间，并借此观察Tyrant的战斗能力与执行能力，至于Leon的死活，噢，对不起，他们已经从Leon身上取到了足够多的样本，如果他不能在Tyrant的实际战斗中起到稳定的作用，那么就只能重新换一个实验品，或是利用他的样本重制一个“稳定剂”了。

Leon所能依靠的只有Tyrant和握在自己手上的一把匕首，这样的实验是极度危险的，一个错误也许就会导致死亡，然而，正是由于频繁的危机感和紧迫感，Leon的格斗技巧因此不断加强，甚至，随着战斗次数的增加，他能明显感觉到自己的体力与恢复能力有着极大的提升。同时，他和Tyrant的标记连结也在共同战斗中变得愈发稳固，有时仅依靠一个眼神的交换，他们就能很快读懂彼此的想法和所需，从而配合对方解决掉敌“人”。

他们是彼此的剑与盾，是心脏与肋骨。

实验结束的时候墙壁上的钟表的时针已经指向了数字十，Leon和Tyrant像往常一样被守卫围着带回囚室，出乎意料的是，“失踪”已久的Louise却出现在了他们的面前——金发女人静立在走廊左侧，抬眼时眼底布满红血丝，似乎有些狼狈。她沉默着看着他们走过，只在Leon经过她身旁时动了动嘴，随后便不再有任何其他动作，直至Leon和Tyrant走远才离开。

几个守卫跟同伴嘀咕起女人的颓态，他们一致认为金发女人刚刚的样子看起来就像个疯子，也有人声称“那个高高在上的婊子是因为实验不顺被逼疯了”。

谁也没注意到她的口型。

她说：“今晚”。

===========

刺耳的警报响起时Leon正处于浅眠，为了今夜的逃跑，他需要在一天的实验之后通过休息迅速恢复体力。Tyrant虽然不需要睡眠也不需要休息，但它已经习惯了在Leon入睡时守在Omega身边，学着他的样子躺在床上，把在睡梦中极度脆弱的伴侣护在臂膀中，当然了，在Leon睡觉时观察他的睡颜也算是Tyrant为数不多的几个爱好之一 。

被惊醒的Leon迅速睁开眼，他亲了亲Alpha的下巴示意它松开手臂，然后从床上爬起来拿上藏好的地图、芯片和腕带，顺便帮Tyrant理了理皮大衣的领子。

警报声一刻不停地震荡耳膜，Leon深吸一口气，试图让疯狂跳动着几乎要从咽喉中跃出的心脏平稳下来——他们会逃出去的。

“走吧”他握紧Tyrant的手，似乎想在紧张中寻求支撑又或者是想借此将所有的想法传达给Tyrant，“我们该出去了。”

Tyrant反握住Leon的手——它总是这样，从不会让Leon失望。

Leon用Louise给的腕带顺利地打开了囚室的门，意外的是，这外面竟然没有任何守卫，整个区域空空荡荡，只有尖锐的警报声和微弱的灯光充斥在昏暗狭窄的破旧走道中。Leon谨慎地走在最前面时刻观察周围的情况，并根据对地图的记忆领着Tyrant往他们和Louise之前约好的集合地点前进。

“你怎么出来的！噢，天啊！该死的！”刚打开第二扇门，Leon就听到一声尖叫，“阻止他们！42号实验品和T-00也失控了，他们突破了牢房！”

面对着指着脑袋的一圈枪口，Leon转头看了看身旁的Tyrant，他缓缓举起手，作势要投降。

然而，没等他们给他拷上手铐，Leon就顺势抓住拿着手铐的Beta的手腕向外用力一扭，逼迫他因吃痛而松手，无法再握住手里的枪支。Tyrant随即也转身挥拳砸向站在它左侧的人类Alpha，巨大的力道使人类的脑袋被砸出一个凹陷，断裂的头骨刺穿头皮透出。

“呼叫支援！操，快点叫人来！”

在Tyrant挡下子弹并以极快地速度清理过道上的武装人员时，Leon抢过手枪转身利用旁边的支柱与盆栽作为掩体不断开枪进行反击，为Alpha创造出更多的活动空间，同时，他还时刻注意着着Alpha的背后和两侧，以防有人偷袭。

很快，这一批守卫就已经被清理干净，但Leon知道他们逃走的情况已经被这群混蛋通知给了其他人，如果不想被拖进车轮战，他们必须尽早离开，找到Louise然后彻底逃离这个应该被炸毁的鬼地方。

越临近中央区域，路上的武装人员越多，走廊上横倒着不少在他们到来之前就有的研究人员和武装守卫的尸体，奇怪的是，根据他们身上的伤口来看，他们似乎都死于枪口之下。高强度的频繁战斗让Tyrant躁动起来，武装人员对Leon的攻击也让Alpha处于愤怒之中——它必须清理掉这些胆敢试图伤害他的伴侣的生物——它攻击的手段变得更为粗暴，只求能在最短时间内解决掉所有“障碍物”。

Leon感受到了Tyrant的焦躁愤怒，他抽空抹了一把额头的汗水和溅在脸上的鲜血，踮起脚轻吻Alpha的鼻尖，并释放出Omega信息素安抚Alpha。随后，他又握住Alpha的手，拇指在Alpha的手背上轻抚几下。

Tyrant抓着Leon的腰低头亲了回去，它含住Omega的下唇咬了咬，在上面留下一个浅浅的牙印。在Leon身上，它第一次感受到“温暖”的滋味，Alpha的天性让它与Leon结合，使它产生了将Omega据为己有的本能，而被Leon唤醒的“感情”却将这种纯粹的本能升华。它不再只依靠纯粹的天性与本能，还有被强植入脑子里的服从性行动，而是通过自身的独立意志与情感作出反应和判断。也许，一开始它对Leon只有性的欲望，但如今，Leon已经成为了它全部欲望与情感的源泉，它喜欢Leon身上的味道，他的声音，柔软的嘴唇——它喜欢Leon身上的一切，甚至为之上瘾，沉迷。

它爱Leon，它的伴侣，它的光。

他们一路前进，配合着彼此解决掉了所有路上遇到的障碍。很快，他们就来到了集合地点。

“Loui……你们是谁？”数个穿着从未见过的装备的武装人员让Leon警惕地举起了手枪，然后他注意到了被用枪指着脑袋的金发女人。

“你看起来不是这里的工作人员”似乎是领头的人转过身，视线在Leon的脸上扫过，随即转向他身旁的Tyrant。

“开枪！”注意到Tyrant的脸之后，他突然吼道，“操蛋的，把这该死的玩意解决掉！”

“噢，该死……”Leon叹了口气，“又来了。”

tbc


	14. Chapter 14

突然出现的武装小队似乎很清楚他们所面对的究竟是什么，在领头者下达命令后，他们有条不絮地四散开，同时持续开枪试图以高强度的火力压制Tyrant。  
但他们也遗忘了一件事——Tyrant并非独自一“人”。  
Tyrant扭断第一个开枪者的手臂，夺下他握在手中的枪支向后一丢，被Leon顺势接住。他随即瞄准Alpha身旁两侧的枪手将他们击毙，利用Tyrant为他创造的“屏障”，为Tyrant清理出更多“活动空间”。窄小细长的走道使武装小队无处可躲，只能直面Tyrant和Leon的进攻，被迫利用队友的尸体作为掩护不断后退，直至退无可退。  
“通知其他队伍，浣熊市地下实验室的T-103型B.O.W失控了，我们需要支援！”  
“……什么？西区怎么了……该死！我们和B队失去联系了！”  
“操！这玩意为什么就是不死！让这鬼东西停下！”  
混乱之中，Louise被当作多余的“重物”一把推开，金发女人狠狠摔倒在地上，手臂和胯骨处爆开的断裂般的疼痛险些让她失声尖叫，但她忍住了。女人以脸朝下的姿势趴在满是血污和断肢的地板上装作自己已然失去意识，她悄悄伸出手从眼前的尸体手上摸过手枪，然后迅速转过身朝那队士兵的方向疯狂开枪，也不在乎瞄准的问题。  
“该死的婊子！”一个士兵被Louise胡乱的开枪射中了手臂。  
男人调整方向将枪口对准了侧趴在地上的金发女人——他被分心了——下一刻，他就被Leon用子弹打穿了脑袋并被Tyrant捏着头甩到墙上。  
尽管这队士兵的装备比实验室里的更为精良，可这样的火力对Tyrant来说根本不算什么，甚至不足以让它慢下脚步，而Leon的存在更是击溃了他们仅剩的反击能力，让他们在手忙脚乱间疲于应对。  
没用多久，Leon就配合着Tyrant解决掉了走道里所有的士兵。  
“他们是什么人？”Leon伸手将金发女人拉了起来，这一举动让Tyrant发出了一声低吼——它不喜欢Leon碰别人。  
“我不知道”Louise借力站起身，随即便举起手向旁走了两步与Leon拉开距离，向Tyrant示弱，“他们一进来就对着所有人开枪，似乎是打算把这里的人全杀了。”  
“不过他们反复提到了Birkin博士，让我猜……要么是总公司的人想抢夺Birkin博士的研究成果”女人狠踹了一脚地下的尸体，“要么就是敌对公司想抢在总公司利用Birkin博士的研究成果获利前把这都毁了。”  
“谁是Birkin博士？”Leon抓住了Louise在话语间透露出的信息，“你们在这里还藏了什么？”  
“这些并不重要”女人被问得噎了一下，她转过脸，似乎不想回答这个问题，“感谢你的帮助Kennedy警探，时间不多了，我们得赶紧出去。”  
说完，女人跨过倒在地上的尸体和断肢走到了最前面，也没等Leon和Tyrant再作出什么反应就自顾自的向前走去。  
“如果你想和我合作”，Leon握住Tyrant的手，和Alpha一起跟上金发女人的脚步，“那么你就得告诉我这一切究竟是怎么回事？柏金博士是谁？保护伞公司究竟有什么目的？你们对X又做过什么？”  
“X？”Louise皱眉，“我不知道什么X。”  
然后她注意到了Leon的眼神。  
“噢”女人恍然大悟，“你是说T-00？”  
“他有名字。”  
“那很好”Louise停在感应门前，用腕带打开了门，“作为目前最优秀的实验品和武器，人类未来进化的奠基，它确实需要一个特别的名字。”  
“他和我一样”Leon握紧了Tyrant的手，语气变得严肃起来，“他不是什么物品。”  
“严格来说它确实和人类不一样”，金发女人扭过头，发现Tyrant已经将手臂横在了Leon的腰上，半搂着Omega，呈现出保护的姿态，“它是通过人类躯体与病毒高度融合制造出来的生化武器……”  
“但是……”她深深地看了Leon一眼，“你并不在乎这些是吗。”  
“没错”Leon回答。  
Tyrant对他们的谈话内容并不感兴趣，但它不喜欢Leon长时间把注意力放在其他人身上。于是，Tyrant当着金发女人的面把Leon搂在臂膀间，它低下头，用鼻尖蹭了蹭Omega的侧颈，然后在上面啃了一口，印下一圈牙印。  
Leon被咬得嘶了一声，他看了看愣在原地的Louise一眼，有些尴尬地捂住了脖子。他转过头，捏了捏Tyrant的拇指，看着Alpha的眼睛并小声喊了句X。  
Tyrant歪了歪头，表情没有任何变化，但Leon发誓，他刚刚绝对从Alpha的眼神里看出了得意洋洋的意味。  
“我们现在在哪？”Leon咳嗽一声，试图转移话题。  
“出去这个房间再过一个走廊就到电梯井了”Louise自然地接道，她对Leon和T-00之间的关系并不感兴趣，这也不属于她的研究范围，但如果Leon和Tyrant有了后代，那她或许会对这个孩子的基因构成感兴趣。  
感应门打开时蹿出的一股异味突地冲进Leon的鼻腔里，勾起胃中一阵翻滚，恶心感自胃部一路向上爬动，蚯蚓一般在Leon的食管里扭动。  
Tyrant更紧地抱住了Leon，它的眼睛转动了一下，望向看不清的黑暗处。  
Leon皱起脸，紧抿着嘴，眉毛几乎扭在一起。他屏住呼吸，观察起昏暗房间内的情形——数具被开膛破肚的尸体横倒在地上，身上挂着几根藤蔓，暗绿色的扭曲藤蔓攀在桌椅上，与半干涸的血液构成一副诡异的图案。  
“这是……”  
没等他说完，那些攀在尸体上的藤蔓忽然动了起来，似乎是由植物构成的人形生物从房间暗处走出，摇摇晃晃地向他们走来。  
“我为了制造混乱转移注意力只好把它们从植物园里放出来了”，Louise解释道，“只能麻烦你们解决一下了,Kennedy警探。”  
她一脸自然，似乎是闻不到什么味道。  
Leon看了他一眼，刚想开口，然而无法抑制的恶心感猛地捏住了他的胃部——他弯下腰，干呕几声，随即吐出了透明色的酸水，喉间一阵酸苦。  
“啊”Louise若有所思地看了看Leon的肚子，“你们上次性交是什么时候？”  
tbc


	15. Chapter 15

“什么？”Leon勉强压下恶心感，他蹭了蹭Tyrant的脸颊，示意Alpha自己没事，“你刚刚说什么？”  
Leon突然的呕吐吓了Tyrant一跳，从标记连结里传来的恶心感也让它感受到了Omega现在的难受，它警惕地搂住Omega，一边释放出Alpha信息素来安抚Leon，一边从喉间溢出低沉的吼声警告周围的生物离他们远些。  
“我没事”Leon碰了碰Tyrant的额头，“就是不太适应这个味道。”  
“我的意思是，你怀孕了，Kennedy警探”Louise举起刚刚捡来的手枪，对着缓缓走来的人形植物生物开枪射击，“其实这个进度比我预想的更慢，按人类的规律来说第一次发情期你就应该怀孕了，看来病毒对Alpha的生殖能力也有所影响。”  
“还有，能麻烦你们先把眼前的麻烦解决了吗，我一个人可没法解决这群植物园的混蛋们弄出来的玩意。”  
一时间，Leon被“怀孕”这个词冲击得有些发懵，他不断机械地扣动扳机，眼神却漂移着无法集中，以至于打空了好几枪都没发现。好在，Tyrant一直护在他身边及时解决掉了那些人形的藤蔓怪物，以防它们靠近他感到不适的伴侣。  
他才从警校毕业不久，来浣熊市警局工作也不到一年，忙碌充实的生活让他无暇考虑组建一个家庭的相关事宜，他也从未想过他会有一个Alpha，甚至是一个孩子。  
Leon有些不知所措。  
Tyrant吻了吻Leon的唇角，它唯一在乎的只有Leon的感受和他给它的爱，其他的一切都不在它关心的范围内，或许繁殖是生物的天性，但爱Leon的本能，却足以压倒所有原始的天性——它只在乎Leon，它的伴侣。  
“……我需要好好想想”Leon捏了捏鼻梁，他对这个意外的孩子并没有什么抗拒，只是他必须考虑到他和Tyrant的未来，在详细计划过之后再作出决定，“先离开这里吧。”  
“如果你需要帮助”Louise自以为隐秘地又瞥了Leon的肚子一眼，“我可以帮你。”  
“或许吧”Leon不太喜欢这个提议，他很清楚金发女人究竟打的是什么注意。  
倒在地上的藤蔓和人形怪物被Louise倒上了酒精，她点燃火柴，随意丢到地上，黑烟混杂着刺耳的尖叫声随着逐渐升腾的火焰将整个房间吞噬，并被缓缓隔绝在感应门之后。  
Louise依旧走在最前面，而Leon则被Tyrant抱了起来坐在Alpha的手臂上跟在金发女人身后——在Leon呕吐和一系列反常的迟钝动作后之后，Tyrant似乎被吓到了，Alpha谨慎地不愿让Omega离开它身旁，甚至执意要将伴侣护在怀抱中不肯让他下来。  
Leon哄了好几次，但Tyrant都装作没听到，仍是面无表情地抱着他向前走，无奈之下，他只好老老实实坐在Tyrant的怀抱中，并在Louise的挑眉注视下咳嗽几声尴尬地扭过头。  
“……看到那个电梯竖井了吗，从那里下去走到隧道我们就可以出去了”Louise指了指前方，“我们就要出去了。”  
微烫的喜悦与激动在Leon的胸腔间如海浪般涌动轻拍着他的心脏，就能隔着一层皮肉，也能感觉到他的心脏因此而极速跳动，几乎要挣脱胸腔。终于，在数个月的囚禁和折磨之后，他终于能逃离这里，回到地面上，在阳光与星月下行走，再次回到警局的座椅上，做他的Leon S.Kennedy警探。  
他保证他再也不会抱怨Marvin警长做的咖啡难喝了。  
——他和Tyrant终于要自由了。  
墙壁似乎被什么轰得一声破开了，钢制的悬空走道像是被砸到一般颤动几下，一根钢管也突地甩了过来，擦过Louise将女人的腰将她撞倒，最后斜插进钢制走道的中央，Tyrant抱着Leon迅速向右侧躲开，Alpha转过身发出一声惊怒的咆哮，它更紧地抱住了Leon，浑身的肌肉紧绷着做好了防御的准备。  
“Birkin博士！”Louise重新爬了起来，不敢置信地盯着眼前的怪物失声喊道，“这是怎么回事，Birkin博士？”  
Birkin博士，不，现在应该称它为长得像Birkin博士的怪物有着一只巨大的不对称的手臂，肩膀处是一个突出的眼球，它随手扯下悬空走道上的一根扶手，咆哮着朝他们冲了过来。  
“X！”Leon喊道。  
他从Alpha的怀抱里跳了下来，踉跄着后退了数步躲过怪物挥向他的钢管。  
Tyrant随即和怪物扭打在一起，它抬手挡下钢管，并趁机怪物与它争夺钢管时将怪物近似于人类的左臂扯断，让怪物痛呼着被迫放开了钢管。  
“后退”Leon头也没有回地对Louise说道，“我和X来解决它。”  
说完，他便朝怪物手臂的肩膀上那处巨大的眼球不断开枪，他不知道那究竟是什么玩意，只能通过猜测来判断怪物的弱点究竟在何处。  
这样的攻击凑效了，怪物发出了更尖锐的咆哮，攻击的速度也越来越快，越来越没有章法，只知道一味地甩动手臂向Tyrant挥拳攻击。  
“左边！”Leon一边开枪，一边提示Tyrant怪物的动作，长期的合作战斗让他们无需对话也能及时了解对方的意图和打算，而Leon也不需要任何提示就能意识到Tyrant的下一个攻击动作，从而配合Alpha发动进攻。  
怪物被他们逼得不断后退，身上布满了枪伤和划伤，血肉也被撕掉了好几块。  
“X，把它弄下去！”Leon又一枪打在怪物肩膀的眼球上，疯狂转动的眼球上遍布坑洞与密密麻麻的血丝，脓水一般的液体自伤口处流出覆在怪物的肩膀——它开始变得虚弱。  
Tyrant立刻侧身躲过怪物的全力一击，它弯下腰一把拽住怪物的腿将它掀翻再地，然后抓着它的腿猛地一甩，将它甩到悬空走道的护栏外。  
被甩到外面去的怪物咆哮着抓紧了栏杆，钢制的扶手被捏出了几声难听刺耳得金属摩擦声，嘎吱嘎吱得似乎摇摇欲坠。  
“快，到这里来！”站在控制台前的Louise向他们吼道，“该走了！”  
“X！”Leon握住Tyrant的手拉着Alpha往电梯井的方向狂奔，悬空走道正一节节地收缩，如果不快些，他们都得和这个怪物一起掉下去。  
不断收缩的悬空走道隔绝了怪物想再翻上来的意图，它咆哮着不断拉扯摇摇欲坠的扶手，似乎是不甘心自己的命运如此——在金属断裂的声响中，它掉了下去，落入望不见底的黑暗中。  
“该死，该死！”Louise抓着自己的手腕，歇斯底里道，“我的腕带不见了！它到底掉在哪了。”  
“什么，噢，操！”Leon低骂一声。  
“没有那个腕带，我们谁也出不去！”Louise似乎被刺激得失去理智，她抓着自己的手腕来回踱步，指甲深深地抠进皮肉里，“怎么会这样，我怎么可能会有这样的失误？”  
“等等”Leon忽然想起来什么，他从口袋中翻找出Tyrant在Cartwright的“保镖”身上弄来的腕带芯片，“这个行吗？”  
“我试试”Louise眼睛一亮，她慌忙抓住Leon的手，接过那一小块芯片，颤抖着手指将那一小块贴在电梯井前的操控台上。  
“权限通过，电梯开启。”一个无机质的冰冷女声随即响起。  
“感谢上帝”Louise双腿一阵发软，险些瘫软在地上。幸好Leon手上还有一块芯片，如果没有这个，他们都得死在这，死在这个满是Cartwright的臭味的地下水道里。  
电梯下降的速度很快，Tyrant握住Leon的手，站在他身旁，陪伴着它的伴侣。它对Omega刚刚被其他人抓手的动作非常不满，因此，Alpha拉起Leon刚刚被Louise抓过的手，低下头亲吻Omega的手背，甚至时不时舔过指缝，试图以这样的方式清除上面的味道。Leon笑了起来，觉得Tyrant有些可爱，他一边小声呼唤着Tyrant，一边低头碰了碰Tyrant的鼻子，  
。在Alpha抬头后，他吻住Alpha的唇，将所有的情感都倾注在这个吻中，用亲昵的动作和标记连结传递彼此的想法与情感。  
Louise看着他们，她仍不能理解这种情感，也不能理解Leon和Tyrant之间的关系与羁绊。这样也许也不错，她望着透明电梯门外闪烁着的实验室核心想道，就这样吧。  
至少这证明了我的实验理论一直是对的，她不禁有些得意。  
=========  
他们逃出来时正好遇见天边的第一道破晓，光辉撕破夜幕落在高速公路的走道上，在昏暗的道路上留下一道由光芒组成的指引。  
或许是因为时间仍早，路上没有什么车，只有他们三个在公路上漫无目的地走着。  
Leon握着Tyrant的手，低声向Alpha解释它眼前所有的一切，说着说着，许久未有的轻松感和精神长时间紧绷后突然放松引起的疲惫让他眯起眼睛打了个哈欠。Tyrant将他抱了起来，让Leon枕在自己的肩膀上暂作休息，它注视着Leon瞳孔里映出的晨光光辉，低头吻了吻他的唇，虔诚，又充满了爱意。  
“你现在要去哪？”Louise停下脚步，问道。  
“我暂时先不回浣熊市”Leon回答，“我需要和X找一个能落脚的地方休息。”  
“确实”Louise点了点头，“你不能就这样带着它暴露在公共视野中，保护伞公司不会放过你们的。”  
“我会让保护伞公司为他们的所作所为付出代价的”Leon说，“包括你，Louise，你也必须要为你做的实验负责，是你的实验害死了那些Omega。”  
“或许吧，Kennedy警探”Louise笑了起来，似乎有些得意，又有些庆幸“也许我会用我的价值来弥补这一切呢？”  
Louise离开后，Tyrant抱着Leon往和女人相反的方向走去，它从不喜欢这个金发女人，无论是她身上的味道还是她对它和Leon做过的事，但最终，她帮助了它和Leon，所以，Tyrant并不打算找她的麻烦，将她撕碎。  
Leon似乎察觉到了Tyrant的想法，他仰起头，亲吻Alpha的下巴。  
“X”Leon拉起Tyrant的手覆在自己的小腹上，那处仍是一片平坦，但他们都知道，未来这里将会变得柔软，鼓起，隆起一个生命的弧度，并孕育出他们的后代，“这是我们的孩子。”  
end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 啊我完结了！！写完了！！！这一篇其实就是想看他们怎么支撑彼此走出阴霾，或者简单来说就是Leon怎么教会Tyrant去爱，又是怎么爱上Tyrant的，双方彼此的救赎。  
> 谢谢这段时间姐妹们的支持，你们的评论真的让我写文动力嗖嗖嗖得涨！！！谢谢！  
> 明天写的完的话就会更第二部带崽日常，新开一个


End file.
